


Mother’s Love

by Demonic0Angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Tom Riddle, Bottom Tom Riddle, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossing Timelines, Dom Harry Potter, F/F, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger Bashing, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Past Harry Potter meets Future Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Seer Luna Lovegood, Sub Tom Riddle, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Timeline What Timeline, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter, i might change the tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic0Angel/pseuds/Demonic0Angel
Summary: Tom floated in the empty space, his eyes scanning the dark gray area as random objects floated about before glancing down at Severus, who sighed."How's the view?" He asked."The same as always. It's still Limbo."-------------------Tom Marvolo Riddle is sentenced to Limbo for his crimes and for his fractured soul. He has to feel remorse for his sins before he will ever receive salvation.After a century of going insane and spending another to repair his broken mind, he is sent back in time to fix his mistakes and raise both himself and his nemesis, Harry Potter.But who knew that it wouldn’t be that easy? Definitely not him.





	1. This is a Prologue

Tom kneeled on the floor, his mind reeling from shock.

A group of people sitting atop council-like desks all stared at him in varying degrees of disgust.

"Send him to Hell!" A pink haired woman shrieked, her rainbow dress shifting from red to blue to green to yellow and then back again. 

"We can't," a dark skinned man murmured, the horns on his head making him look more intimidating than he really was. "His soul is too damaged."

Another man, a small one who looked like an elf, snorted. "Well, we can't send him to Heaven."

"I propose we take him to the dungeon rooms," a small girl said. She had blonde hair and cold blue eyes. "We can make him repent there."

Tom gave a muffled shout, which was due to the gag around his mouth. He glared at them all as they talked about his punishment.

The door opened and everyone turned towards it.

A tall man with a cloak appeared, a smirk on his face. He had long black hair and misty purple eyes. His face looked angelic but his eyes held suffering and pain. 

He was undeniably beautiful. 

"Death," the man with horns whispered in anger.

Tom felt a shiver run up his spine as his heart stopped in fear.

"Evil," 'Death' purred. "I see you're still as hideous as ever." 

Evil stood up and hissed, his green eyes turning red in fury as he pointed a clawed finger towards the cloaked individual.

"Why is he here?! This is not a meeting for the Divine Beings!!"

Death ignored him, looking around until his purplish eyes landed on Tom. 

Tom's eyes widened and he made a terrified sound, as he tried to wiggle away. Death chuckled, moving closer to inspect the terrified Dark Lord.

"Where is Magick? She would want to see one of her favorite humans." Death murmured softly, tilting his head as Tom screamed loudly, even if it was muffled.

The rainbow bitch glared at him. "Death, this is not your mortal to judge. Leave us be."

Death turned his head and smirked. "This mortal has defied me. I have every right to be in his trial."

Then he flashed strange, glowing eyes towards Tom.

"I'll send him to Limbo."

————————————————————

He was slowly going insane. 

Being alone meant that his mind had no way of doing anything but going in continuous circles.

He laughed shakily, a shrill sound that echoed in the empty space he was floating in.

Sometimes, objects would float by and he would be entertained for a few minutes before insanity stole back his mind.

He started to cry, tears falling from his eyes to drip down onto his shirt.

He hated Limbo so fucking much.

Suddenly, there were arms wrapping around his waist and he jumped.

"Hello, Tommy~. Have you repented yet?" The deep voice rang through his ears and he shuddered, trying to wiggle away.

Something warm slid up his ear and a yelp escaped Tom's mouth before hands grabbed his own. He struggled until there was a nip at his neck.

"I don't like seeing the people I like go insane, so I'll give you a little gift." Death whispered and he lifted his hand to reveal a glowing ball.

He threw it and Severus Snape appeared, gasping and terrified.

Tom's eyes widened as he felt a smirk against his neck. 

"I kept him because he was such an interesting soul but I'll give him to you for your entertainment. And maybe I'll send you more things too." His hands slid down Tom's hip and then he disappeared.

Tom shuddered in horror. 

Severus stared at him. His voice came out in a hoarse whisper. 

"... my lord...?"

Tom shook his head. "No. I cannot be called that anymore. Call me Tom."

Severus was silent. He too, was floating there in the gray abyss, but he did not look at him.

Tom had killed him after all.

Tom did not expect forgiveness, he just needed company. His mind was calm for once, but that usually happened when Death came.

He was still so scared of him.

Tom started to shudder, remember the feeling of his fingers dragging across his skin, but it wasn't pleasant. 

They stayed silent for a while, but Tom had no idea how long.

Any clocks he found in Limbo were always broken, each book always empty and wordless and each toy he found was ruined.

A second to them could've been an hour in the real world.

Suddenly, there was a pop and he heard a soft flutter. He looked up, just as something drifted onto his face.

He picked up the soft object and blinked. 

It was a silk shirt. He stared at the article of clothing before there were another pop.

A leather trunk with gold corners fell down and Severus caught it.

He opened it and bundles of clothing spilled over the sides. A note fluttered towards Tom and he took it.

'Have fun.' It read in neat, beautiful handwriting.

He stared at the trunk while Severus observed his reaction. He smiled.

"Finally," he whispered.

———————————————————

Severus was a bit dubious when he saw his master as a human. It was strange and uncomfortable to see the previously serpentine face and now see a beautiful angel.

His L̶o̶r̶d̶, err, Tom... was a beautiful young man with thin pouty red lips that was the same color as cherry ice pops, red eyes the color of blood that looked gorgeous instead of terrifying and soft brown hair. 

He was quieter, still as brilliant, but softer, more kind. He had not regretted his decisions, but had acknowledged them as foolish and unplanned.

Severus had been wary when he saw him. After all, this was the man that killed him.

But Tom did not demand for him to talk, he only silently enjoyed his company.

He was not like his old insane, maniacal self.

He had changed. 

So Severus started the conversations. He talked about how Death kept him in a jar and told him all sorts of things. He talked about how after he died, he was sorted into the Gray, but Death took him because he was 'interesting'.

At first, Tom just seemed surprised that Severus was talking to him, and did not speak. Then he gave some feedback and then they were having full-on conversations. 

Tom was truly intelligent.

His mind worked fast and sharp. He could find the most simplest and most effective solutions to the most difficult problems in seconds. 

Severus was not surprised that he had gained a following so early in his life.

Tom was smug, but whenever he was, his face immediately twisted into an expression of regret and he snapped his mouth shut.

Severus knew why.

Tom was in Limbo because of his soul. If it wasn't for his horcruxes, he would've been in hell for the rest of eternity.

But Limbo was slowly making him go insane. If Death hadn't taken pity on him, he would've gone mad until the universe ended or he somehow found a way to kill himself.

Limbo was a gray, endless space of nothingness that occasionally, had objects floating by as Death tried to entertain them whenever he could, but mostly it was just emptiness. 

Sometimes, a breeze blew through Limbo, and Tom would close his eyes, relishing the feeing drifting over him as it blew his hair.

Severus found himself thinking of Tom as a best friend and companion.

He was forced to be on his best behavior, or pain would enter his nervous system and he would be wracked with endless pain until the gods decided he had enough.

So after they floated a bit, Severus started to talk. "My lord—— I mean Tom," he said after getting a stern stare from his master. "What do you think about Potter?"

"Potter?" Tom murmured. He stared into space, fingering his clothes, which used to be a gray cotton shirt before Death gifted them clothes.

Now he was dressed in a sharp dress shirt, a wine red vest and black pants.

He looked sharp and clean.

"I... regret going after a child. I did not know why I did so, but I regret it. He only wanted to survive."

Severus blinked and then nodded.

He did not hate the Potter brat.

How could he? 

After that...

Tom looked up into the void, his eyes sparkling just a bit.

"I want to live again," he breathed softly, his face twisted into longing as he reached up into the abyss, fingers reaching for some invisible goal.

And Severus agreed.

He wanted to feel once more.


	2. Tom Makes Out With a God

Tom closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

His nightmares plagued him constantly, but with Severus by his side, it was better.

Being in Limbo was... strange.

Death often gave them books, and with them, things like toys, candy and pens. They didn't need the candy, but it still gave them something to do.

He dreamed of emptiness, of lonely nights spent in darkness until two pairs of hands reached for him.

One had spidery, long white fingers while the other hand had blunt tan fingers littered with rough scars and scarred skin.

In his dream, he was hopeful and he knew who they were. They were the hands of the people who would help him repent, someone so important to him, they’d be the ones to give him a new life..

One pair of hands started to rub down his sides, another gently turned his head to the side as he shuddered from sensations foreign to his body.

Then Tom woke up and felt utterly nauseous as Death nuzzled into him.

He froze. Death chuckled and then nipped his neck, his teeth scraping against the pale column.

Severus was nowhere to be seen.

Tom squeaked and struggled to move away, goosebumps appearing on his skin. He turned and made a shrill scream, his heart plummeting as he tried to escape Death’s grip.

A hand covered his mouth and he closed his eyes in horror. 

“Shhh....” Death released him but still covered his mouth.

“Why do you always react that way when I touch you? Are you so scared of death?”

Tom sobbed, and he shivered, shaking his head desperately. He couldn’t hear Death, but his head filled with a white noise.

Death was silent. 

“I have something to give to you. This is only for you, and I hope you’ll use it wisely,” he said after a while as Tom was forcing himself to calm down.

Whenever Death visited, Tom was always a stuttering, sobbing mess. Although he was more favored than Severus, he did not like Death’s presence.

Death was not cruel, but he was not dumb either. He never gave without something in return.

“W-w-what do you want...?” Tom said in a strained voice.

“I want to touch you. Let me touch you without you screaming like I’m going to kill you,” Death growled.

Tom shook his head. “A-And how do I know you w-won’t?!”

Death’s eyes were half-lidded. “I promise I won’t. You’ll get something out of it.”

Tom did not move and then Death reached out to caress his face.

Tom’s eyes widened but he made no sound and no move. His skin flushed as Death rubbed against his hips, his body growing heated until suddenly, Tom pushed him away, a glare on his face.

“You’ve had your fun! Now complete your deal.”

Death smiled. “Heh! You’re so cute. Here.”

Then he leaned forward and kissed Tom.

—————————————————————

He sputtered and pushed him away. Death licked his lips, muttering, “Mmm... coconut,” as Tom flushed and spluttered.

Tom’s eyes were wide with terror, the red irises glowing with new knowledge.

Death had gifted him the Kiss of Knowledge.

“W-w-why...?!”

“Because you need it.” Death snapped. “The Council will give you a task to regain your life. They will trick you, and rob you of your freedom. Severus will be allowed into the Libraries of Heaven, but you are not. You need me, if you want to keep your new life.”

Tom glared at him, his angelic face twisted into a snarl. 

“And what makes you think they can trick me?”

Death stilled in shock and Tom smirked.

“Heh! Let them try and trick me! I can take anything they send my way.” 

He leaned closer, his eyes flashing dangerously. “And I can do it alone.”

Death sighed. “You are too arrogant. You WILL need my help, even if you don’t realize it.”

Tom turned, his back racing the God of Souls. 

“That’s what you think.”

Arms circled around his waist and Tom jumped. Death laughed huskily, his laughter sounding like the laughter of a madmen on his deathbed, the cries of a woman as her child died in her arms and the screams of torture. 

“You’re so adorable. Fine then. You will be given the task and I will not help you. But you can call for me if need to be. The only thing I require is: find my friend, Eveline. She will be my eyes in the Human World, and you will like her, I’m sure.”

Tom frowned, ready to open his mouth to interrupt when Death licked the shell of his ear. 

“Keep your mouth shut,” he said softly. “Be careful. The Council despise you because you are human and have one of the Divines in your side.”

Tom pursed his lips.

Death sensed his curiosity and smirked. “Magick loves you more than my own Master. Time will bless your trip to the Real World. You will be sent to the year 1981. ‘K?”

He tried to remember what year 1981 was, but his mind came blurry and for a brief moment, he panicked. How was he forgetting things so fast? He had eidetic memories, after all.

“You will learn of your task when you wake up. Now sleep. You have to review the knowledge I have given you. Severus will be here shortly.”

Then just as Death finished, Tom was lured to sleep.

———————————————————

When he woke up, his mind was clear.

Having always been adept at Legilimency, he had neatly sorted the knowledge into his mind, and was fine.

Severus was staring at him, and tilting his head, drawled, “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

Tom sighed, smiling. “Good morning to you too, Severus. Have you gone to the Libraries of Heaven yet?”

Severus chuckled. “Yes. It was lovely. The books there have so much things in them. And there were many of them.”

Although Tom felt bitter that his friend was allowed to go to there, he berated himself. He also had knowledge due to Death.

He shouldn’t have been selfish.

Suddenly, a small door opened in the blankness. The elf from his first trial sneered at them, his yellow stained sharp teeth glinting.

“We need you both in the Council Room.”

They were lead through grand looking hallways, filled with marble floors and crystal walls, adorned with rich silks and luscious carpets.

There were seven, large portraits near a door.

There was one of Death. He wore a black cloak and did not smile, his eyes glinting strangely. His hair was tied messily and he would’ve looked alright if it wasn’t for the scythe on his back.

There was another of a woman with short white hair and beautiful jewels. She had a motherly smile on her face. Her orange eyes was lit with a fire in them. The gold tag at the bottom of the framed painting read, ‘Magick’.

Another of a red haired girl with a sheepish grin. She had strange, messy but exotic looking accessories and was cute, with half of her hair hidden. She was ‘Fate’.

Another of an old man, his head covered with a large brown hat as he smiled warmly. His eyes held knowledge beyond anything and his gray mustache was neat. His body was covered by another brown cloak as a monocle say on his wrinkled face. He was ‘Time’.

There was one of a brown haired woman. She wore a green dress with purple flowers and blue silks. She had a frown on her face and looked plain but oddly beautiful. She was ‘Life’.

There were two more, but they were covered with a silk sheet.

It was a portrait of each of the Divine Beings.

Tom was not able to look, as then he was pulled away and into the room with Severus and the disgusting elf-thing.

He was forced onto the floor, his wrists tied together with magic-binding chains.

Tom growled, and glared at the Council, who’s expression didn’t change from their furious or disgusted looks from before.

Severus spoke first. 

“Your Honors, is there a reason you called us here?” He said, also on his knees. 

The rainbow hoe snorted. “Severus Prince-Snape, you know why. Do not feign ignorance.” Her blue eyes darted towards Tom with anger. “Unlike this monster, I’m sure you have common sense.”

Tom grit his teeth but did not say anything.

Evil smirked. “Not so powerful now, huh?”

Tom did not speak but he seethed in humiliation.

Finally, they gave their order. 

“We assign you this mission. You must raise two children and train them to full potential.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. 

“Alright then.”

Another woman, one with pink hair and big boobs, looked at him in shock, her makeup caked face looking way too much like a prostitute in Tom’s opinion, and said, “So fast? Don’t you want to think about your mission for a bit?”

Severus shook his head, his black tresses brushing against his back. “No, your Honor. We both agree to this task.”

The rainbow bitch smirked. “Good.”

She clapped her hands, and then Tom was released. He did not move, only staring at them through his eyelashes. 

“I declare this to be finished. Send them to Earth!” She waved her hands and as their vision slowly started to fade out, which meant they were being sent to Earth, Tom smiled.

“Glad I won’t have to see your faces again,” he said before they were transported to Earth.


	3. Tom Sortof, Not Really, Definitely Kidnaped Some Kids

Tom gasped, sitting up as air filled his lungs.

He touched himself. He felt soft skin and he beamed happily.

He could actually feel!

His senses were not able to work in Limbo, because only a God or Goddess could make their dead bodies work.

He conjured a mirror, ecstatic as he looked at himself.

Tom was still as beautiful as before, but there was something different about him...

Then he realized he had no clothes on. He quickly conjured a set and sighed at the feeling of clean clothes against his skin.

Damn, he loved his new body!

There was a small tweet. He turned, to see a small purple bird with a gold crown of feathers on its head. It was a cute little thing, and it held a scroll between its little legs. 

Tom tilted his head as the scroll unrolled, leaving a list of words that shimmered.

A strange voice came from the little bird. It was the same voice as the rainbow bitch. "This list has all of the requirements of the task you have. In order to complete this mission, you must complete all of these rules to survive, or you will be sent to Hell immediately."

Tom scowled.

"So now they give us the limits?" He muttered but the message continued.

"You cannot kill. If you are found directly murdering another being, you will be sent to Hell. You must raise those two children to at least 30 years old. You cannot abuse them. You cannot be seen committing sins with anyone but your mates, and if you are spotted, you will be sent to Hell. You are also not allowed to kill or harm a muggle.”

Tom lifted an eyebrow and then the voice changed.

"So go fuck yourself, get yourself run over by a car and choke on a fucking dick," someone growled and then there was a scream of 'Evil! Stop that!' before another crash and some scuffles.

Tom realized that it was sort of like a howler, and in boredom, gently took the bird in its hands.

The message stopped and it tweeted in distress, flapping its wings. Tom pet the little bird, marveling at its softness. 

"Doesn't working for those idiots make you tired?" He murmured. 

The bird looked at him with its intelligent eyes and then nodded. It gave a small tweet and Tom smiled. 

"Then how about you help me? Your excuse can be that you'll watch me. Alright?"

The bird nodded, and then Tom let go. He smiled.

"Alright then. Let's go."

They started walking, and then Tom noticed a wiggling bundle on the floor. There were wails coming from it in distress, and feeling his motherly instincts rise, he cursed as he picked it up.

Another tweet came from the purple bird and the rainbow bitch's voice came out again.

"Whichever child you touch first, will be the child that you will have to take care of."

"What?!" Tom yelped but that caused the child to start crying.

Tom cooed in his Daemon tongue, his inheritance. He slowly parted the cloths and almost gagged.

It was Lord Voldemort.

He had white skin, a round head and just looked like himself when he was still weak and was forced to drink form Nagini, his greatest friend and familiar.

He felt sick to his stomach and when Voldemort opened his eyes, he almost dropped him but he controlled himself.

How was this possible??

He stared at Voldemort some more, and after a while, he grew used to Voldemort's looks.

Tom felt a little guilty that he thought Voldemort was so ugly.

So he held him close and let his heat deep into the shivering child.

The bird followed quietly, occasionally chirping softly to amuse Voldemort, who giggled every time he did.

They walked for quite a while and when Tom saw light, he smiled.

He had gotten sick of the dark, creepy forest.

He walked towards it, and came upon a neighborhood. Grimacing at the sight of a muggle neighborhood, he continued walking.

When he came upon a certain street, he felt something pull him towards it.

He blinked.

He followed the feeling.

As Tom walked towards the fourth house of the street, and as he wrinkled his nose at the identicalness of each house, he was disgusted by the ordinary feeling, like the suffocating feeling of when he was in the orphanage, forced to pretend he was normal.

He had never forgiven himself for what he had down, but Tom knew...

They deserved it.

Those muggles were useless and ignorant and he was better than them in every possible way and——

A searing pain came up his head and he cried out. Voldemort squeaked in confusion as the bird tweeted in alarm.

Tom heard a cry in the distance and he could feel himself dash towards it. 

He stopped when he realized the pain had stopped and he was holding the sobbing child laying in the basket as cold air drifted towards it.

Why was a child alone in the middle of October?

He leaned back, breathing shakily and shuddering as his body trembled from pain.

Tom looked down, his eyes still a little blurry as Voldemort made soft noises of confusion.

The child below him was a cute, chubby cheeked boy with the brightest green eyes, the same color as the Killing Curse, so lovely and green, and messy black hair.

What made him stop was the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

‘Harry fucking Potter?!’

Tom gaped and then noticed the note tucked into Harry’s basket.

He picked it up as the child started to coo.

After reading it, he burnt it promptly.

What utter rubbish was that?

Was Dumbledore that stupid?

Because, apparently, yes!

He stared at Harry, who smiled a bit, making a quiet ‘Gahoo.’ noise and Tom’s heart melted.

‘Fuck it.’

He picked him up and enlarging the basket with a wandless and wordless spell, he placed Voldemort into there too.

They stared at each other in curiosity, and then Harry smiled and Voldemort pouted, raising his arms as Harry then hugged him.

Tom choked on his spit at the utterly cute image.

The purple bird chirped happily and danced around on its gold feet. 

Harry watched him in awe and then giggled. Voldemort turned to stare at him with intelligent carmine eyes.

Tom smiled, kissing both of them on their smooth foreheads.

“I’ll take care of you from now on, ‘k?” He whispered and both children blinked at him innocently.

Now, all he had to do was play the Council’s and Dumbledore’s little game.

While taking care of Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter, that is.


	4. Silly Shopping with Severus

Tom floated in the empty space, his eyes scanning the dark gray area as random objects floated about before glancing down at Severus, who sighed. 

"How's the view?" He asked.

"The same as always. It's still Limbo." 

Tom looked at the darkness.

He did not regret what he had done, but if it meant staying here for the rest of eternity, he wouldn't have done those things.

Suddenly, the memory changed. Death appeared, his scythe in his lap.

Tom jumped, and then looked away. There was a husky chuckle, and a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Tom growled, and tried to push him away to no avail. 

Death nuzzled into his shoulders. "I have a proposal for you," he whispered after some tense silence as Tom tried to get out of his grip.

"What?" The brunette hissed.

"If you do what I say, I will do you any favors. Those include, kill a person, hide your presence from the gods, offer a hand, or retrieve something for you."

Tom glared at him. "What's the bloody proposal?"

"Become a Grim Reaper."

Tom tensed, looking at him more carefully.

"What?"

Grim Reapers were part of Death's domain, and they collected souls, did multi-universal tasks and many other things that any other minions could not. Tom thought long and hard. To be a Grim Reaper meant at least once a month, he was supposed to hunt souls for Death and do his dirty business, for Death had other things to do than personally collect the billions of people that died every second.

His eyes narrowed while Death's strange eyes glittered in amusement.

"What do I have to do?"

———————————————————

Tom sat up. He sighed, exhausted. He had been staying in the Slytherin estate since he had came back, and sorted all of his accounts. Everything was in order.  
He looked up, just as the door knocked.

Kicking the covers off his feet, he dashed to the door, where Ithmah, the small purple bird, was tweeting insistently, its eyes widened in alarm.  
Tom looked out and blinked. 

He opened the door, and gasped, a smile on his face. "Severus! Where have you been?" He embraced the taller man and then leaned back.

"Wait... am I shorter than you?!"

Severus smirked. "Yep. I was trying to find you and get some information too. It's been... busy."

Tom ushered him inside. "Tell me all about it. I'll tell you what happened to me too. This is Ithmah by the way."

Ithmah tweeted happily. He flitted about, watching Severus cautiously, and then landed by the couch arms. Tom waved his hands and his teapot flew out of the kitchen. He flicked his finger and the tea was ready. 

"So," he began, as he stirred the hot liquid. "What information did you gather?"

"Well, for one, Harry Potter has disappeared. Dumbledore assembled all of the Order members and told them to search for him. He's really panicked. I also looked through my memory base, and I remembered that Potter lived with his relatives."

Tom put his tea cup to his lips and felt a small ounce of guilt. 

Not for Dumbledore and his stupid chicken band, no, he felt guilty because Severus looked incredibly heartbroken. 

"Well," Tom said, putting down his tea cup. "I'll tell you my story."

He told the story with many details but quickly. Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And I thought when we came to the Human world, I would be the one doing the rash decisions."

Tom laughed, and then they chatted a bit more until a shrill cry interrupted them.

Tom stood up, and Ithmah followed him, flapping its purple wings. Tom went back to his room, and sighed. He picked up the crying child.

"Shhh... Voldie, shh." He cooed. The Daemon child glared at him with contempt for disturbing him and then not coming quick enough before he fell asleep. 

Harry looked at him innocently. He tilted his head and raised his hands, making grabby motions. Tom let Voldemort back in the crib, and Harry cooed happily, hugging his 'brother' before he too, fell asleep.

Severus raised an eyebrow when he came back.

"Harry is surprisingly quiet. I expected him to be clingy, but it's the opposite."

Tom sighed. "To be honest, same."

Ithmah danced around and then landed on Tom's shoulder.

Tom laughed, and then turned towards Severus. "We have a few more things to do. Come with me."

He turned, and as Severus followed him, they walked towards a floo. 

Tom turned with a smile.

"We're going to Diagon Alley."

———————————————————

After going to Gringotts and buying three house elves to send it home, Tom went towards the pet shop first. He looked around the store with cages and boxes, and with a soft hiss, he whispered, [Who issssss willing to be a familiar?]

Several hisses answered.

[A Sssssssspeaker! Pleasssssse, take me! I am a Ball Python, and will be a good familiar!]

[Oohhhh... Take me! I don't like the sssssshop keeper, he doessssssn't give usssss enough ratssssss]

[I will go! Let me!]

There was only one snake that caught Tom's eyes. 

It was a red headed krait and it watched him with intelligent eyes without speaking. Its forked tongue slipped out and it hissed before Tom picked it up, admiring its blue and red scales.

[Hello, beautiful] Tom hissed.

[Hello Ssssspeaker. Are you going to choossssssse me?]

He nodded, and then blinked as he noticed a beautiful white owl. Its gold eyes were intelligent. Severus waited for him, and noticed his stare. "If I recall, that owl once belonged to Potter. He named it Hedwig."

Tom tilted his head. 

"Severus, buy that one."

Severus raised another eyebrow at the command, but did it anyways. Hedwig obediently let Severus carry her, but if Tom tried, she would pin him with her hard stares.

Tom had to admit that she was a wily bird.

As they shopped for food, books, and clothes, Tom discovered a very interesting thing when they were looking for clothes.

"Severus... is my body... different?"

Severus looked at him and stared. 

"You're androgynous," he stated and Tom looked down at himself again. 

It was true. Tom had bigger curves, an hourglass shaped figure and more delicate features. Although he should've been furious, Tom was actually smug.

He could use this to his advantage...

Later, they shopped for books and Tom nearly went bankrupt (even if it was impossible with how he had been collecting money) with how many books he meant to buy. 

Overall, it was a productive day.

"There's only one last thing to do," Tom said, as the day began to end.

He turned towards a dark alley, that reeked of dark magic that made his own hum.

Knockturn Alley.


	5. Knock, Knock, It’s Knockturn Alley!

Tom slipped into the darkness, a bored look on his face. The beautiful krait around his neck hissed softly.

[I sssssssmell demonssssss and leechesssssss. Why are we here?]

[To find sssssssomeone.]

Knockturn Alley was creepy in its own right and although he had over pondered over why such a dangerous place was close to Diagon Alley, he did not complain as it spared him some walking.

A witch walked towards him, her crooked and gnarly hands reaching towards him as she offered him a sparkling necklace.

"Want it? It's only 3 sickles!" She crowed, her teeth yellowed.

Tom ignored her while Severus politely declined. 

Severus had been sated because he was able to go to Mr.Mulpepper's Apothecary.

He went towards a dinky pub first, where Severus followed with some sounds of confusion. He opened the door, and immediately, all eyes were on him.

There was a low whistle and a cat call. 

"Hey sweetie! Come join us and we'll show you a good time!"

Severus flashed his fangs and glared.

Tom ignored them and glanced around. 

His eyes landed on a beautiful woman with a curvaceous body and long, messy black hair. She turned, flashing amused purple eyes as Tom flinched slightly.

A succubus. 

She stood up and smirked. 

Severus tensed behind him but Tom kept his relaxed expression.

"Eveline," he acknowledged. 

Eveline nodded, and then knelt on the floor. "My lord."

He narrowed his eyes, and then turned, leaving the interested stares behind, walking a little faster when there was another round of wolf whistles when he turned.

Severus and Eveline followed, with the former giving the other wary looks while the latter looked amused.

"So," Tom began as he walked through the cobblestone streets, looking around as hungry stares followed him.

"You are Death's friend?"  

She nodded. "Yes. My job is simple: I just have to watch over you. I will be assisting you if you need it. However, I will require lodging, if that's acceptable."

"That is fine." Tom said absently.

His gaze landed on a shady shop. A smirk spread across his face. "Wait here. I have to do something."

He let his stuff on the floor while he walked inside of Borgins and Burkes. He was not surprised to see it had not changed one bit, from all of its dusty items to its dark walls that advertised items.

Borgin looked up with hope in his eyes as he might've gotten a customer but he was horrified to see Tom, smiling at him.

"Hello, Borgin." 

He sputtered, his face turning white as he stepped back, an arm in front of him as if to protect himself. "H-how are you still alive?!"

"Hmmm... and why I should I tell you that?" Tom lilted. Then his expression grew serious. "Tell me. Where are the items I entrusted you? Give them to me."

Borgin handed it over with a terrified shudder. Tom took the magical items and then smiled sweetly again.

"Now, I'll buy the dagger." He said.

He rang out his purchase and then pointed out the door. 

"P-please leave."

Tom waved a cheery goodbye, and left, carrying his things with him in a small bag.

He inspected the Dark magic books.

They were still in good condition.

Severus and Eveline were having a long conversation  about potions and they seemed very passionate about it. Tom smiled, and started to walk.

Almost on instinct, Severus started to follow and Eveline walked with him so she wouldn't miss out on their conversation.

Tom went home with a happy smile.

His three house elves, Twinkle, Snoop and Boop, bowed curtly. 

"Master Riddle! We haves finished our chores, we have!" Snoop squeaked. She looked at him through with big blue eyes.

Remembering one of his horcruxes' demise by a vengeful house elf, Tom swore to himself not to discourteous to a house elf ever again.

"Alright. Is Harry and Voldemort alright?" He asked, but was interrupted by a loud shrill cry.

Tom dropped his things and dashed for the room.

He opened it and although they seemed to be fine, Voldemort was still sobbing before Harry started to follow.

Tom sighed and picked up the crying child.

His pearly cheeks were shiny and he glared at Tom.

"Shhhhh...." he said as he rocked the child.

Harry pouted and he raised a hand. His palms sparked and Tom was pulled towards him with wide eyes.

Harry giggled as his Tom was closer now, and hugged his waist, which was actually clad in real clothes for once (Tom had been wearing conjured clothes for quite a while before Severus appeared.)

Tom stared in shock before he smiled.

"Honestly.... you two are going to be the death of me."

Eveline popped her head in carefully. "Death?" She inquired.

Voldemort froze at the sight of her and then glared. 

Eveline snickered. "Aww! It's a demonling!"

Harry cooed at her and she smiled.

"So these were the children you have chosen? A good choice! Both of their cores are extremely large, even at this age." She commented, letting Harry inspect her fingers carefully as he flipped her hands over and over in his own small ones.

Tom nodded, looking around for a bottle to feed Voldemort as he started to chew on his fingers.

Tom's own core was extremely large, with the combined power of his previous magic, all of his horcruxes' split cores and his current one. 

So basically, he had more than a little of three times his usual amount of magic resting in his core.

He found a bib and securing it around Voldemort's neck, he flicked one to Eveline, who caught it, confused.

"What is this." 

"A bib. We're going to feed them."

"Wait what?! This wasn't in the description!" 

Severus walked in, smirking as he gestured for her to go to the kitchen. 

"Harry can eat solid foods, but Voldemort can't. Sucks, huh?"

Eveline groaned while the two smirked. Voldemort blew a raspberry and Harry giggled.

It was going to be a long stay at the Slytherin Manor.


	6. Dogs Are Just Darling

Eveline froze as Voldemort started to cry once more.

Tom calmly picked him up but Eveline was distressed.

"What are we supposed to do?!" She shrieked as she held Voldemort under his armpits as he waved his chubby fists.

He pouted and then continued screaming. 

In the few weeks that they've known each other, Eveline was responsible, kind, daring and sly.

There was only one thing she was scared of.

Babies.

She was utterly terrified of a baby's crying.

Lovingly, Tom picked up Voldemort, who ceased crying and cooed.

Harry was crawling all over the floor, and sitting down, Tom set Voldemort on a mat. 

Voldemort wiggled his hands and frowned.

Harry crawled around some more and then decided he wanted to play with his toy blocks.

He set them up into a wall, and then pushed them so the colorful cubes fell. He giggled and continued. Voldemort strained to join him but decided against it when he couldn't crawl.

Tom looked at Harry and Voldemort, who were giggling and cackling as they stacked blocks up, knocking them down later when they finished.

Oh, how cute!

Harry noticed his gaze and looked up. "Gahoo?"

Tom's heart melted a little inside and he smiled. He kneeled by them, and Voldemort stared at him with his blood red eyes.

"Mama."

Tom stilled.

Did he...?

Yes, he did!

Tom beamed, and he hugged the poor, confused child.

"Voldemort! You just said your first word! I have to take a picture of this!" He squealed, and took out his magical camera, snapping a hundred pictures.

Harry was confused, but he apparently understood that saying that word was a good thing, so he raised his arms and giggled.

"Mama!"

Sounds of utter joy, gross sobbing and happy squeals filled the mansion after that.

————————————————————

Tom sighed.

Harry was not a crier, but he cried more often than Voldemort did at night.

Right now, he was screaming.

Tom ran to him, his heart pounding. He opened the door quickly but quietly, and froze.

A large creature peered over Harry's crib, its gaping jaws glinting with shiny dagger long teeth, drool dripping from its mouth as its glowing eyes flashed. It was the size of a wolf, and had black fur that glistened red.

A hell hound. 

Tom gasped and slashed his hand across the air, sending a magic shockwave.

The hell hound barked loudly, baring its teeth as its fur spiked. It growled, and Ithmah came rushing in, his little wings flapping as he tweeted.

Suddenly, the little bird swooped forward and he pecked the hell hound's eyes, who yowled in pain.

Tom grabbed Harry and Voldemort, who didn't seem to be very alarmed but rather intrigued by the enormous dog.

The hell hound barked louder and snapped its enormous jaws at Ithmah, who tweeted and used his little talons and his golden beak to fight back.

Tom's heart was thundering in his chest and he panicked, dashing to his room as Harry cried out in fear.

Severus and Eveline were already awake and alert.

"What's happening?" Severus asked, his wand out.

Tom hurriedly handed the children to them, as Eveline fumbled with Harry.

"There's a hell hound. I'll take care of it. You stay here with the kids," he said as he turned abruptly, closing the door and reinforcing some protection wards.

Ithmah was doing pretty well for a bird his size, and he chirped tauntingly at the dog, who tried to take another bite but just ate thin air.

"Hey!" Tom shouted, brandishing his hand out. He was nervous, his stomach rolled but he controlled his tremors.

For when did Tom Marvolo Riddle hide?

He stalked forward and kicked the hound in the muzzle, as it whimpered and then snarled.

Hell hounds never traveled alone....

Another growl made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He turned, just as a bigger hell hound pounced, its jaws wide open to reveal a sharp row of teeth.

Tom dodged but then screamed as the smaller one took a bite from his shoulder. 

He screamed, blood spurting from the wound as the smaller stepped back, joining its mother, who snarled softly.

Ithmah chirped in alarm, flitting around Tom, who grasped his arm, pain zapping up his spine as he grit his teeth in pain.

His vision blurred briefly, before he sucked the air between his teeth and looked up.

Blood streamed down his fingers, staining his hands and clothes a dark shade of red. His life source was warm, abnormally so, and it frightened him as his heart skipped a beat.

The two hounds prowled, surrounding him. 

Ithmah tweeted in distress, and then Tom straightened his back, a pained look in his eyes that he tried to hide.

He had to kill them. 

If he failed, Sev and Eveline could be in danger.

Raising a hand, he bit his tongue to hide his cry of pain. He stared at the smaller one, who's beady eyes were watching him in confusion.

He'd kill that one first. 

Tom prepared himself and then muttered in parseltongue. 

[Avada Kedavra!]

The green spell shot from his finger, its familiar green glow lighting up the dark room, casting shadows on the walls before it aimed true.

The hell hound fell silent, its body hitting the ground with a low thump. 

Its mother yelped in alarm and nudged it with her nose, whining and whimpering.

Tom smirked. 

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" He snarked.

The only hell hound alive turned, a murderous look in her eyes. This time, for whatever reason, she'd actually kill him.

Tom readied himself, adrenaline running through his veins as the mother started to stalk towards him, her tail swishing slowly.

Her claws clicked against the ground, and suddenly, she stopped.

Tom tensed, and when she lunged, he was prepared.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted as he swiped.

There was another green flash but she dodged and snapped her jaws. 

Narrowly dodging her massive fangs, he gasped as the hell hound chased after him.

Why didn't it work?!

He almost tripped on the smaller dog, and apparently, that only made her angrier.

Ithmah tweeted and tried to distract her but it wasn't working. She lunged after Tom, igniting Ithmah, who tried to peck her to no avail.

Suddenly, he had an idea. He grabbed one of the pillows and then whapped her in the face with it, startling her for a moment before she would jump at him.

[Avada Kedavra!]

She fell mid-jump, not breathing and still, a glossy look in her eyes.

A black substance oozed from her mouth, and Tom slumped to the ground.

He was unconscious in seconds.


	7. Master of Death

Tom woke up back in Limbo.

'Shit!' He thought, until arms encased his body into a hug and he was pulled into an embrace.

'Double shit!'

He turned and glared.

Death gave a charming smile. He leaned close which caused Tom to move back, unsettled.

"Don't you ever get tired of this ridiculous game? You know I'm not your mate." Tom said.

Death smiled softly. "Us Gods never have a mate. And I know. But until you find your mate..."

He kissed Tom's temple. "I'll be here to please you."

Tom glared at him, his skin crawling as he moved slightly backwards. 

"How about, no thanks? Why am I here?"

Death smiled charmingly. "Why, you're dead."

"What?!"

Tom looked at him with wide eyes, his heart racing before he looked around, desperately, hoping for a clue that would prove that he was actually alive.

Death chuckled, then his arms tightened around him. "Yes. You're dead. Have you really accepted my proposal?"

"What proposal?!" Tom shrieked, panicked and terrified.

"You know that in order to be a Grim Reaper, you have to die. Since you accepted, let's seal the deal with a kiss!" Death cheered, leaning closer.

Tom pushed him away, his eyes wide as frenzy clouded his mind.

“Fuck no! W-what is happening..?” His vision blurred, and suddenly, a pair of lips descended on his.

Death pressed closer, his tongue reaching out to enter Tom’s mouth, who screamed in alarm and tried to move away.

Tears entered his eyes, and then his vision turned black. 

—————————————————————

There was a wet towel on his face.

Tom blinked, the tan colored ceiling entering his vision.

He sat up, the blankets falling off of his body. Tom looked around.

Voldemort and Harry were sleeping on either side of him, their little hands wrapped around the sheets as they slept.

Tom smiled, and he brushed Voldemort’s cheek lovingly, before brushing the hair back from Harry’s face.

He looked up, just as the door opened with a soft click.

Severus looked at him grimly.

“Tom... what happened?”

Tom sighed, his hand reaching up to pull the now warm towel off of his head. His eyes briefly landed on the window, where beams of creamy sunlight drifted through, casting glows across the floor.

Then he looked at Severus, who’s lips were pursed and he was staring severely at him.

“... I found a hell hound in Harry and Voldemort’s room. I was able to kill it, but it was the pup of a mother hound. I killed both of them, but I died.” He explained.

Severus sighed, carding a hand through his silky hair.

“Of course. Death likes you too much.” He smirked.

Tom grumbled. “And you think I like it or something.”

“We all know you love the attention, my lord.” Severus purred, emphasizing the ‘my lord’ with a slight lilt.

“Oh bugger off!” Tom laughed, and then gently, he moved Voldemort next to Harry, who snuggled into the warm spot that Tom left as he got off of the bed.

Severus smiled. “They love you. If I even attempt to move Voldie, he starts screaming bloody murder.”

Ithmah faithfully watched over the two, as Tom and Severus left the room.

Tom followed Severus into the Dining Room, where Eveline sat, with a steaming cup of coffee in front of her.

She looked up, and then bolted from her seat when she saw Tom.

“Tom? Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

Tom put up his hands to calm her down.

“I’m fine. Death contacted me, and he was able to make me a Grim Reaper.” Tom said.

Eveline raised an eyebrow. “He did? But Grim Reapers usually only come from those who committed suicide. The others are usually those that are so neutral, they have to be Grim Reapers. Death hates those kinds, though.”

Tom stilled.

“What?!”

Then he told them what happened.

“So that stupid, bloody tosser tricked me! Oh, he can sod off!!” Tom ranted, fuming from indignation, his face contorted in fury.

Eveline smiled at him in amusement.

“Well, be grateful. Death doesn’t really favor anyone but his Master. The fact that he likes you can be in your benefit.”

Severus looked at her. “Who is his master? Someone we know?”

Eveline was thoughtful. “Well, I have never met him. However, Death’s Master is someone who had collected all of the items required, all accidentally, of course. Death often complains that this Master of his seems to have Felix Felicis in his veins.”

“Well, he seems to be very interesting. Is there anything else about him?” Severus asked, interested.

Tom had to admit, he was pretty intrigued by this Master of Death. 

Who had the power to control Death, the only God not bound by the rules of the Divine?

Eveline jumped to the chance, and started to talk more.

“Apparently, he is the only only person able to control Death. He is really kind, and always gets into all kinds of trouble. The other Grim Reapers describe him as ‘snarky, adventurous, kind and humble’. Death calls him ‘a brat that gets into way too much trouble but somehow finds a way to get out of it’.”

She took a sip of her now lukewarm coffee. Severus took a bite of the eggs that the house elves had served to him.

Tom tilted his head, processing the information. 

Eveline continued. “Although Death often complains about him, he actually really loves his master. His master doesn’t discriminate, he is strong and he is fair. He has also gained the respect of Time, and he is able to travel to different time lines and dimensions and even see his past selves without going insane.”

Something ran up Tom’s spine.

As a submissive, the same as Severus, his body was meant to be bred and controlled.

When he was still young, and didn’t know better, he hated his body and despised the ‘dominants’. He forced himself to throw away all of the thoughts that wanted a strong husband or wife, one that could control him, and pretended to be a dominant, always taking control.

Maybe that was why the Death Eaters were one of the best armies in the world, because he was a control freak.

Tom smiled, sipping his tea.

“He sounds interesting.”

Suddenly, there was a shrill cry, followed by another equally loud one.

Tom sighed, and stood up, calling a house elf to prepare food as Severus followed suit, leaving Eveline to sit still and frightened in her seat.

Hopefully, he’d be able to meet this Master of Death.

Now all he had to do were take care of the two little tykes and control his new powers as a Grim Reaper.

And find out what the hell he had to do as one.


	8. Tom Is Gonna Get a Hubby

Ok.   
I just changed the info.  
Spoilers, it's gonna be Past! Harry x Tom, not a threesome between Voldemort, Tom and Harry, so yeah, that's it.  
Enjoy.  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Tom sighed.

Why did that Master of Death sound so familiar?

He sighed, and lifted up his head, placing it on his cradled arms as he thought about his Grim Reaper duties.

For now, he needed a weapon.

But what kind?

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open.

He snapped his fingers, smirking broadly. He dashed down to Eveline, who was watching Harry and Voldemort play with Hedwig, Ithmah and Annam, the beautiful red headed krait.

Ithmah hopped from foot to foot while Annam chased Hedwig, who hooted indignantly.

“Eveline!” He called. Ithmah tweeted when he saw him, while Harry and Voldemort grinned happily, chanting, “Mama! Mama! Mama!”

Eveline looked at him, while Ithmah tweeted. 

“Can you make things?”

Her gaze turned calculating. “What kinds of things?”

He smirked. “Weapons.”

“Definitely.” She grinned just as crazily as him. She stood up, and dusted her pants off. “What weapon?”

“Maybe a gun.”

———————————————————

She presented four weapons for him.

“Alright. So I have a scythe, a light machine gun and two 9mm pistols.” She explained. “The LMG is just there in case you want to be extra. All of these have no limits with bullets, magical silencers, the scythe has a good grip and the LMG can shrink and get bigger or something.”

Tom snickered at her vocabulary of ‘get bigger or something’ and picked one up, inspecting its weight and structure. 

All of the weapons were made of a light, white colored metal, that shimmered in the light, magic radiating from it in small, frenzied bouts.

Demonetized weapons. 

One of the very few items beside Grim Reaper made items to cut through and harvest souls. 

Not only was it incredibly powerful, if it was made strong enough, it was able to kill Gods.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Tom smiled. 

He strapped both pistols to his hips, and slipped the scythe behind his back. The LMG was tucked into his pocket. His clothes was simple; only a long overcoat with no buttons, a white shirt, a pair of jeans, and a red scarf that he draped over his neck.

“Why the scarf?” Eveline asked.

Tom shrugged. “I think it might get cold.” 

There was another moment of silence as Tom put the dagger in a pouch on his thighs for easy access, and then Eveline interrupted.

“Are you sure you can do this?”

Tom smiled a little sadly. “I lived in World War Two, Eveline. I may not have been out in the war, but I know how to use a gun. Death has gifted me knowledge of martial arts. I’ll be able to defend myself if need to be.”

Eveline blew an inky strand of hair from her face. “It just seems a little unfair, considering that Severus is in Hogwarts right now while you have to be out here finding souls.”

“Severus is fixing the future in his own way. I am doing it in another.”

Ithmah tweeted.

“Can you give me my first task?” Tom asked, turning to look at the purple bird. 

Ithmah tweeted, the gold crown of feathers twitching on its head before Ithmah’s eyes glowed and a smooth voice came from his beak.

“Hello, Tom Marvolo Riddle. I have been wondering when you will contact us. I am Ramon, head of the Grim Reapers. I will give you your first task.”

Tom waited, his fingers twitching. 

“You will harvest the soul of Kyler Bryant. He will die of a old age in three minutes. Go.”

A book popped out of existence and into his hands. It opened to the first page, where it showed Kyler’s profile. 

Tom cursed and then grabbed the silver watch that appeared, glancing at the book, before whispering, “Occidere.”

He disappeared in a flash, his body twisting as a hook tugged on his naval before his vision blurred and then he was in a house.

Tom blinked. 

It was a small house, one with brown walls and old paintings.

He walked around, until something pulled him towards a room.

He opened it and stared at the figure on the bed.

The man looked up with his green, green eyes and smiled. His eyes were a milky white as he smiled, the wrinkles in his face crinkling.

“Paul? You came back?”

Tom didn’t speak, as the man reached out feebly, his arm shaking with weakness as his aged fingers curled to touch something.

“It’s been so long, Paul. I’m sorry... I should’ve apologized all those years ago... when you ran away... now I’m dying. I’m so sorry. Your father has not been a good man.”

Tom felt something twist inside of him.

He wasn’t Paul.

Kyler’s breath came out in ragged puffs.

“Please... when I die... bury me beside your mother. Do you remember where she was? By the willow tree in the park...? The one where we would always go?”

Tom did not say anything as Kyler’s eyes started to water and he coughed weakly. 

“I’m proud of you, son. I’m glad that I raised a man like you....”

Then he coughed once more and his breaths stopped. The pillow sank, and he stilled, the milky whites in his eyes like the clouds outside, free and weightless.

Some said that when you died on your deathbed, it was peaceful and quiet.

But Kyler just looked... dead.

He looked free, but in a twisted sense.

Tom blinked away the pressure in his eyes, and lifted his scythe, the clean, new blade glinting in the light.

Time to stain the blade with blood.

He struck true, and the small, fist sized orb flashed before absorbing into his scythe. Tom took out his book, glancing at the magical, Grim Reaper portkey before looking at the gold star that appeared beside Kyler Bryant’s name.

He had completed his first task.

Tom stepped out, but before he left, he stilled.

He glanced at the body, which was still perfect and dead looking as before, as though he never took a scythe and carved out his soul.

Tom sighed. 

He effortlessly called his magic to lift up the body, and after taking a few minutes to find the park (as they were in Germany and there were many parks), buried the man next to a lone grave stone.

Tom dusted off his jacket, and glanced at the Soul book and the instructions. 

He sighed at the portkey that looked like an expensive watch. 

Tom decided against going to the Grim Reapers, and turned.

He walked away, before bumping into a tall figure that immediately steadied him, a deep voice muttering apologies in German.

Tom looked up, an annoyed look that vanished when he saw the man.

“Potter?!”

The man smiled. “I haven’t been called that in a long time. You’re a Grim Reaper?”

He had messy black hair that looked more windswept than like a rats’ nest, and sparkling green eyes that glowed with danger and colors so similar to Tom’s favorite Curse. He had tan skin and aristocratic features, all that increased his handsomeness and charm.

Tom glared at him, moving away. 

“What are you doing here?” He snapped, his magic crackling dangerously, but he kept it under check, not wanting Potter to know that he was angry.

The ravenette smiled in a friendly manner, his stance welcoming and open.

“Nothing much. Have you finished a job?”

Tom huffed, turning away. “It’s none of your bloody business.”

“How about we grab some chips?” He continued asking persistently. 

“No. Leave me alone.”

“Cool scythe you got there. It’s wicked.” 

“Sod off.”

“Fancy a tad bit of nosh? I’m feeling a little peckish. What about you?”

“Wankers like you can bugger off!”

Potter continued following him, his taller legs keeping up with Tom’s fast pace. His eyes were trained on Tom’s face, intrigued.

Finally, Tom turned around and glared. “What do you want?!”

He wanted nothing to do with the man that killed him. Even if he didn’t know that it was Tom, the man that was Lord Voldemort.

Honestly, Potter made him nervous. This man was dangerous, and something about him made Tom want to obey and submit, presenting his neck as pretty pleads left his mouth.

Potter would jeopardize his mission.

Potter was silent for a little while, his hands in his pockets as his cloak swished and swirled around his ankles like water.

“... you’re very interesting. Usually no one would ever be disrespectful towards me.”

Tom twitched, a cold look appearing in his eyes while a sultry smile appeared on his face. 

“Well, then I’ll be the first.”

He turned to leave, but Potter grabbed him, his arm wrapped around his waist as he pulled him flush against his chest. 

“I like a challenge. It’s been a while since I’ve had fun. You’re pretty annoying. But even if you’re cute, no one disrespects the Master of Death.”

Tom tensed as the memory of Death crossed his mind and he gasped at the last three words.

‘Shit. I fucked up.’


	9. Said Hubby Is a Bit Dangerous

Harry smiled at him charmingly, his fingers trailing down Tom's throat, who shuddered and shook.

Fuck.

Tom's instincts wanted to run, wanted to see if the strong dominant was able to catch him and claim him like the prize, wanted to see if he could fight and win against Tom.

But his heart was thundering dangerously.

Forgotten flashes of his past resurfaced in his mind. Flashes of hated heat and forced touching.

Tom shuddered and then turned, ducking under Harry's arm before he apparated away.

Tears filled his vision, and Tom clutched himself as he landed on the soft grass. He trembled and sobbed, his heart spiking in terror.

Fuck, why was it reappearing?

He had gotten over the traumatic experiences of his childhood. When he had gained followers, he swore that he would be smarter, and forget about the bullshit that stupid orphanage had put him through. 

Tom stood up, as his stomach turned. 

He had to get back.

He staggered on his feet, but moved on, a determined set to his face and shoulders.

He picked up his scythe, swiping it through the air to hear it sing before finally, he whispered, "Sanctum."

He was portkeyed to the Grim Reaper Administration desk, where a prim looking lady was. She had flashing green eyes and brown hair tied neatly into a bun.

She looked up when he appeared.

"Oh. It's you." She said distastefully.

"Yeah," Tom said dryly. "It's me."

She frowned and glared at him. "Well, you have completed the mission, yes?"

He nodded. She sighed, wrote something down and then nodded.

"Alright then. You can leave."

But when he turned to do so, he was glomped.

Tom yelped, and looked up at Death, who hugged Tom, nuzzling his hair with his cheek like a cat.

"Tom~. You came to visit me!" He cooed.

Tom whacked him in the face. "Fuck off!"

He struggled to get away, and he wasn't able to, until he unsheathed his scythe and swiped. Death moved back, his eyes wide until he smirked.

"So that's how you did it. I was wondering how you were able to complete that mission when you didn't have a Grim Reaper weapon. I see you have contacted my friend Eveline."

Tom narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I have."

Death chuckled, lust gleaming through his eyes. "You must have gotten into her good graces to be able to get such a well made weapon from her."

Annoyed, Tom swiped the scythe again. 

"Enough with the chitchat. I'm leaving and you can't stop me."

"Yes, but what about the Grim Reapers around you?"

Tom had noticed the people gathering around him, but he hadn't noticed the animosity on their faces until now. With a jolt, he realized what it looked like. 

It looked like Tom was trying to fight their Master.

Death smiled. "Let's see you fight one of my best. If you win or if you get a tie, then I'll let you go. If not.... then you stay for the rest of your life."

"What brought this on?" Tom asked furiously. "I'm sure I can fight any Grim Reaper you can throw at me."

Death shrugged. "Well, because I'm in a mood. Let's make you fight my Master, yes? Since you think you're so strong."

Tom flinched, as Harry stepped out of the crowd, with the edges of his cape curling at his feet like shadows. The symbol of the Master of Death glinted in the light.

Tom steadied his trembling hand.

He was Lord Voldemort. And he would not be afraid.

Harry smiled. "Ah. You're the cute Grim Reaper I met before."

"Well, I see the Boy-Who-Lived is very cocky," Tom growled.

Harry smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Death is a bit of a brat today, so let's make this a good show, yes?"

"Why do you have to listen to him?" Tom said in a taunting tone. The Grim Reapers around him started to lean back further to make space for their battle. "Aren't you the Master?"

"Yep! But I'm a bit bored too. Besides, it'll be fun to test my skills again."

Tom sighed, and without warning, took out his pistol and shot Harry. The ravenette dodged, and then smiled.

"Ooh, that was quick." He praised easily.

Although it made his insides tingle, Tom was not in a mood. "Apparently, you and that stupid servant of yours have something in common. You damn two talk too much!"

Harry took out a familiar bone white wand, and swishing it, he cast a wordless spell.

Tom dodged, growling as he flicked his finger and it was reflected back. Harry laughed. 

Then Tom raised a hand, twisting his wrist to murmur a complex spell.

An enormous snake rose from the shadows, its fangs glinting. Its black form was hideously beautiful, twisting into shadowy masses of darkness as it hissed.

Some Grim Reapers gasped. 

What he had used was a dark spell.

Harry chuckled again. With glowing eyes, the Boy-Who-Lived whispered [Obey me]

Tom gasped.

What the fuck? 

When was he a Parselmouth?

The shadow snake struck, and although Harry was bitten in the leg, he cast out another spell and was able to hit Tom in the shoulder.

Tom cursed, and then casted out a curse.

Their battle was vicious and although Tom was able to get in a few good hits, he was getting pretty exhausted as an hour or two had already passed. Harry smirked, wiping the blood from his lips. 

"You make up a good fight."

"I'm glad you find amusement from my prowess."

Harry laughed, and then whispered, "Sectumsempra."

Eyes widening, Tom moved back and watched the dark Curse crash into the wall.

So even the Golden boy could use dark curses.

"Fiendfyre," Tom whispered, as then, vicious flames in the shape of a basilisk flew from his fingers, flames scorching the tiles and the walls as it slithered towards Harry, who was grinning wider than ever, creating chaos and destruction as it traveled.

The Grim Reapers froze or screamed, each panicked as fiendfyre started to spread around the entire room.

Taking this opportunity, Tom apparated away.


	10. Severus is a Mom Friend

Severus sighed, plucking a potion ingredient from a jar. His eyes were scanning the delicate potion, and seeing that it turned red after he added the ingredient, he turns off the flames.

He stows the still bubbling potion in a vial, and moves towards the door. 

Harry is walking well enough now, and he's chewing on a piece of plastic, which makes Severus yelp.

"Harry! Get that out of your mouth!" He says as Voldemort comes crawling by with a frown on his face.

Before, Severus would've curled his lip in distaste, but now, he just sighs and pats the child on his head.

He sighs and picks up Voldemort, who tenses and doesn't relax until they get to Tom's room and he's placed down beside the sleeping Dark Lord.

Harry coos and pats Tom's face. 

Tom wakes up with a hum and then looks at them. 

"Sev?" He whispered with a croak. 

Severus nods in acknowledgement. "Drink this," He said instead, tilting the vial towards Tom's mouth. Tom drinks it without a complaint and then relaxes back into his pillows.

Tom coughed weakly, causing Voldemort and Harry to babble in worry as their faces scrunched up.

Tom smiled.

"Where is Eveline? How am I here?" He asked. 

Severus raised an eyebrow, and then murmurs, "You don't remember? Eveline is with Ithmah somewhere and the elves found you lying in the garden with wounds all over you. You were unconscious for awhile. What the bloody hell happened?"

"I met the Master of Death." 

"What?!" 

Harry and Voldemort has gotten bored of the adults talking and were chewing on tables but they jumped when they heard Severus' shout.

Tom nodded. He closed his eyes in exhaustion but continued to talk. 

"Trust me, once you find out who it is, you'll feel pretty stupid for not remembering."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Who?"

"Harry Potter."

Severus threw up his hands in exasperation. "Of bloody course! How did I not realize? That stupid mindless idiot found all of the relics?"

"Yes. Frankly, I'm not surprised."

"I'm not either. That boy really does have Felix Felicis running through his veins. How come I didn't figure that out?" He ranted, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Tom sighed. "Well, I'm tired. I'll talk to you later. Also, remember to feed Voldemort."

"Yes, yes. Now rest. I'll see about Potter."

Severus picked up Voldemort and Harry, leaving the room quickly so Tom could rest.

With a sigh, he placed them on the ground which made Voldemort whine and pull at his pants.

Severus smiled, and then summoned Voldemort's food. As he fed the child, Ithmah and Eveline came in through the door, both looking ruffled and as if they had ran (or flew) for miles.

Eveline crouched over and basically collapsed on the floor as she wheezed.

Ithmah tweeted and chirped before flopping on the table.

"Eveline... pray tell what happened?"

"Oh my god. Ithmah is a type of demonic pigeon."

"He is what."

Ithmah chirped tiredly and Harry poked the purple bird before he sighed, lightly pulling on Eveline's long hair.

Severus groaned, and when he finished feeding Voldemort, he took out his wand and floated her to her room, where she just curled up on the mattress and slept. 

Severus looked at Ithmah, who still didn't move but occasionally gave weak tweets. He fed the bird some water, and carried him to his nest, which was a small home of grass and sticks that was placed on a high window.

Severus distracted the two children for a while until Tom woke up and needed another dose of potions.

Severus cleaned up the house, smiling a little whenever Harry and Voldemort would follow him. He let the elves rest and picked up the toys, cleaned the pictures on the wall and dusted the shelves.  
Severus gently (but not without complaining) guided Eveline to the bathroom when she complained that she couldn't walk or even move her legs.

He completed and stored more potions just in case. That took a few hours, and when he was finished, Harry and Voldemort were bored and needed to be entertained.

By the time they fell asleep, it was almost midnight.

Severus sighed, and then ran a hand through his hair.

He took a quick shower and scrubbed the residue of the potions out of his hair with a natural shampoo, as Tom didn't want him to be antagonized anymore because of his greasy hair.

When he dried himself, he looked outside. 

He didn't need sleep, of course.

Severus felt his teeth elongate, and twitched when there was a sharp pressure behind his eyes and a stab through his stomach.

Severus opened the window, and slipped out. 

His vision was clear and bright, even though it was pitch black. Walking for a while made his hunger sharper, and therefore, his dinner even more delicious. 

He wouldn't realize how far he had wondered for until later. 

He sensed a presence nearby, and silently following it, he drained the rabbit of blood. 

Severus sighed, blood running down his lips as warmth filled his cold body. 

He twitched when he heard the distant snap of a stick. He looked up.

It was a man with long blonde and silver eyes. 

Severus blinked at Lucius, who stared at him in shock. He didn't seem to recognize Severus, so Severus backed away.

"Wait!" Lucius called, wings suddenly bursting from his back.

Severus forgot that he was a veela, and when his Dominant scent filled the small forest, Severus' mouth started to water.

"How did you get here?" Lucius asked, carefully. 

Severus turned and then bolted.

When he came back to Slytherin Manor, it was almost dawn.

So Severus sighed and relaxed into his chair.

He didn't move when he felt something draped over him, but he smiled when he heard the soft words of Eveline and Tom. 

"He works too hard. The entire house is clean."

"Well, that's how he is. I'll make his favorite. What would you like?"

"Meat."

"Alright."

Severus smiled and then went back to zoning out.


	11. Hubby Finds His Wifey

Hadrian sighed. His eyes closed as his thoughts went back to the beautiful Grim Reaper that had fought him so well.

His eyes opened when he felt fingers slide down his arm. He didn't look for who it was, he simply moved away.

"Death, what are you doing in my room?"

Death gave a whine. "Master~. I'm bored. There's nothing to do..."

"Then go do some work," Hadrian said, annoyed. "I'm tired too. Let me take a nap."

"But Master! I'm going to have to clean up if you don't give me a task."

Hadrian pushed his clingy servant away from him. "It's your fault. You made us fight, so go clean up, you lazy twat!"

Death poured. "You enjoyed it too...."

Hadrian rolled his eyes. Why was his servant so childish?

Honestly, he was over a billion years old and he still acted like this!

Death finally popped away, and Hadrian was able to relax into his bed sheets. He stretched, feeling his back pop a couple of times before he slumped.

He didn't actually require sleep, but it made him feel nostalgic so he slept to pass the time.

He closed his eyes, and slowly, blissfully, peacefully, he fell asleep.

——

He could remember meeting that cutie. After all, it was only yesterday.

A figure was in the distance, standing under a willow tree as their clothes and red scarf blew in the wind. 

It was a strangely sad scene.

Hadrian was sitting on the tree branch from another oak tree nearby and he felt like an intruder as the strange watched the two gravestones like he was their guardian. 

Finally, the stranger moved away, almost as if in a daze and Hadrian's heart stopped.

It was a man, one with silky brown hair that brushed over crimson eyes. He was male, but had an androgynous look with a charming, sly aura that gave his beautiful features a hint of mischief. His lips were like cherries, soft and red, and his skin was flawlessly pale. The cutie was like someone out of a dream.

Fuck, Hadrian was instantly in love. He jumped down, ready to talk to the mysterious beauty but suddenly, the cutie bumped into him.

For a fraction of a second, their bodies slotted together like a puzzle piece and Hadrian had never felt so better in his entire life until the cutie moved away with a glare.

But his expression was then changed to a mixture of fear and shock. 

"Potter?!"

——

Hadrian woke up with a sigh. After laying around his room, he decided to call Death.

Death came silently, with a whisper of shadows as he appeared besides his master, smiling broadly.

"You called?"

"Yes. I haven't asked, but what was the name of that Grim Reaper I fought?"

Death laughed. "You wish for his name? You'll have to find that out yourself."

Hadrian narrowed his eyes. “Why aren’t you telling me? Usually, you’d tell me immediately if it’d give you some entertainment.”

“That’s because that little Grim Reaper is my favorite. If he gets the task today, and he succeeds... he’ll be Head of the Grim Reaper Administration and Soul Retrieval Devision.” Death said with a deadly smirk.

“What? You know Angelika loves her position as the Head.” Hadrian said, surprised.

Death laughed, a raspy, terrifying sound that usually made others shudder in fear but made Harry feel worried.

“Yeah, but I like this Grim Reaper. He’s entertaining.”

Hadrian stared at his servant’s face, and again, the God’s glamour started to waver. The fleshy skin melted away and Death grinned sadistically, a horrifying face appearing. 

Death was not handsome, in fact, he had a cruel smile and crazed, ugly eyes that were voids of darkness. His black hair lengthened and faded to white, a silvery mass of rivers of hair. Twisted horns appeared above his head as his smile stretched to his ears. 

But strangely enough, Death looked calm. He looked... serene, not cheerful, not sad or mournful, just peaceful. 

Hadrian did not cringe away or flinch. He sighed, and lifted Death’s hood, slipping it over his horns and hair. The shadowy cape slid over to him, the smoky tendrils curling around Hadrian’s tan fingers.

“Well then. I’ll find out myself.”

Death bowed his head, and when he looked up, his glamour was back on, his handsome smile brightening up his expression but Hadrian could see his true feelings in his eyes.

“Yes, Master.”

Hadrian apparated away, his heart heavy. He had apparated to Diagon Alley, and went towards Gringotts first, where he asked Griphook for a statement for his account.

Griphook blinked at him, but nodded. “I see you have timetraveled again, My Lord.”

Hadrian grinned. “Why? You saw me yesterday or something?”

“Well, yes, but it seems someone has found access to your account. They have extracted five hundred galleons from your account.”

Hadrian jumped, a fury entering his system. Fuck, it was like Dumbledore all over again!

“What? Have I put up the shield yet?” He asked, glaring as his magic strained to get rid of the problem.

A shield prevented anyone from taking any money from the bank unless they got an audience and a written letter of possession from someone from the bloodline or the Head.

“No, not in his timeline yet, but whoever did it, found out about Dumbledore’s stealing and put up a shield themselves.” Griphook said in a small voice as Hadrian started to get more stressed, his hair seemingly blowing with nonexistent wind, his magic ruffling it as his eyes glowed.

“Tell me who it was,” Hadrian whispered.

Griphook gulped audibly, and adjusted his collar. “Well, uhh....”

The goblin fixed his papers, not looking at Hadrian, who was getting more impatient as time went on.

“He... doesn’t want us to tell his name, but I can tell you where he and his family lives.”

“Family...?” Hadrian muttered but he shook his head. “Whatever, just tell me.”

Soon, Hadrian appeared in front of a huge mansion and walked inside, shoving aside the wards with his anger and marching inside the doors. Immediately, he saw the cutie from before, holding a child that looked startlingly like Voldemort.

“Voldie, where’s your brother? Oh god. Eveline, you little twat! Where are you?” The cutie shouted as Voldemort look-alike started to cry and make a fuss.

Then the cutie noticed him with wide eyes while Hadrian gaped and Severus Snape came, growling, “Tom Marvolo Riddle, your damn child is messing with my potions, why isn’t anyone—— oh.”

He stared at Hadrian. 

Hadrian moved forward, his magic crackling as he stared menacingly at Tom. 

“Well, who would’ve thought. I guess we really are connected through fate, Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

Tom flinched and Voldemort look-alike pouted, throwing a toy at Hadrian.

This was going to be chaotic.


	12. Hubby Pays for Child Support

Hadrian stared at Voldemort for a long while before he muttered, "You're the person who has to complete the mission the Gods have given you...? Then who's the other child...?"

Baby Harry crawled towards them, pouting as he muttered, "Momma, Momma." When he saw Tom, he hugged him around the leg.

"Mama!"

Tom cursed, picking up the child as he glared at Hadrian. 

"Why don't you leave? You're trespassing on private grounds." He snapped, shushing Voldemort who started to make a fuss again.

Hadrian blinked. 

So that was how Tom had been able to get into his account. Because technically, Harry was still him.

Hadrian gave a startle when Voldemort started to scream. He sobbed, rubbing his eyes while Tom tried to shush him.

In a panic, Tom looked over at Severus and hissed, "Sev! Get his food!"

Severus waved his wand and offered the bottle to Voldemort but the child kept crying and he pushed away the bottle. Harry's eyes started to water, and then he sniffed, and that was when both babies started to cry.

Tom glanced at Hadrian, glaring at him to leave, before rocking his arms, cooing mindless words to them.

[Irpir, srnbdglj. Ibllw... ihew sgonjv, oep'gl lafmggmiinjv al...]

Hadrian sighed, reaching out to pick up both of them. Tom hissed at him threateningly, lunging slightly to get them back, but Hadrian moved away, and went towards the kitchen, where he smelled food.

He went inside, ignoring the shocked house elves and found something in the fridge. Voldemort and Harry were silent, staring at him in awe as Voldemort grabbed at his clothes curiously.

Hadrian ignored the intense stare Tom gave him as he watched him cook.

Still holding both children, Hadrian used his magic to cut up some fruit and soon, he was making fruit sauce. 

Harry watched the sweet mixture bubble in awe as Hadrian sprinkled cinnamon and some sugar. Voldemort rubbed his nose vigorously before sneezing on Hadrian's shirt.

Hadrian jumped and the two babies giggled happily. Hadrian scowled at Tom, who was smirking at him, still sitting on the kitchen counter like he was sitting on a throne.

After a few hours or so, Hadrian was feeding the children. Voldemort ate it greedily while Harry just smacked it around and laughed every time it splattered on the floor. 

Hadrian smiled a bit and Tom had moved closer, less tense and more welcoming towards him.

After they ate, Tom turned towards him. "T-thanks for feeding them."

Hadrian smiled. "No problem. Wait, let me help you."

They cleaned up and Severus played with the children. 

As they washed the dishes, their hands occasionally brushed together. Hadrian looked at Tom, who didn't meet his gaze, and instead, continued to scrub the dishes.

After awhile of awkward silence, Hadrian spoke up. 

"I want to help."

"What?" Tom stared at him in confusion.

Hadrian have a crooked smile. "I want to help with the children. They're pretty cute, and one of them is me, aren't they? I want to help."

Tom kept his eyes down. "I'm supposed to do this myself. But... I think I can trust you not to hurt them. Maybe... probably. I probably trust you."

Hadrian raised an eyebrow.

Tom smiled.

He went back to washing the dishes to Hadrian's confusion, and when he was finished, he wiped his hands and looked Hadrian in the eyes. 

"Alright then. Let's see if you can handle them. But here, you play by my rules. If any of them are hurt, you'll be punished. You will not hurt any of my wards: including Ithmah, Eveline, Severus or my house elves in any way. If I catch you doing something I don't like, you will be removed from this place and I will tear your fucking dick from your body, you understand?" 

Tom hissed softly, his eyes glowing a bright bloody red that made Hadrian shudder as Tom's magic crackled and spread across the room, its magic brushing against Hadrian's own.

"Yes..." Hadrian breathed and Tom snorted, flicking the ravenette's nose.

"Tch. Be careful. Voldemort bites sometimes."

Then he left the kitchen, leaving Hadrian with a red face and a thundering heart.

When the Master of Death finally regained his composure, he went out and blinked at the chaos he was immediately greeted with. 

Voldemort was cackling as he waved his chubby arms, his reddish black magic lifting up his toys and the people in the living room, except Harry, who was calmly rolling a toy car across the ground.

Chairs and people and toys were bumping against the ceiling, floating around in a mindless, messy fashion.

Eveline rolled up into a ball, hugging her knees and she simply waved at Hadrian when he gaped at her and said, “Wassup, Hadrian. It’s fun up here. You should try it.”

Severus sighed, upside down as he collected toys in midair, groaning when some danced out of his grip. He looked down and scowled, “Voldemort, at least let me clean up if I’m going to be stuck here.”

Voldemort laughed gleefully, not even noticing Hadrian as Harry crawled towards the laughing child and offered him a stuffed animal.

Tom drifted around, smiling as he squealed. “Oh my gosh!! Voldemort’s magic is already so strong! Bloody hell, where’s my camera? I have to take a picture of this!”

“Tom, you bloody wanker, you take pictures of everything they do.”

“It’s good blackmail material. I’ll show it to them in the future and watch them die from embarrassment.”

“True, true,” Eveline said in a bored tone. “Where’s Ithmah, by the way?”

A small purple bird tweeted, and flapped its little wings. Without delay, it pecked on the ceiling and promptly broke a table in a strange domino effect.

“How...?” Hadrian muttered and Tom laughed, joyous, cheerful and loud.

“This is an every day kind of thing! You sure you still want to try and help?” He lilted, floating upside down, his hand reaching down to mimic a lover reaching for his beloved.

Hadrian glared at him. He grabbed the brunette’s hand and pulled, making Tom blink, wide eyed.

“A hundred percent. I’ll pay for the table too.”

Tom laughed. “What a gentleman.”

Eveline did a front roll through the air and laughed as Severus gave her a disgruntled look for being jostled. 

“Well, I guess you’re stuck with us.”

Hadrian sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess I am.”

And what a chaotic time he would have.


	13. Eveline’s Jellybeans Gets Everyone in Trouble

It was a peaceful day.

Tom walked downstairs, stretching lazily as he did so, utterly relaxed and carefree as he then slumped onto the dining table.

Severus came soon after, asking for a cup of black coffee before he glanced at Tom.

"You look... relaxed."

Tom sighed happily. "Because I am. I had such a great dream. It made marshmallows and rainbow cats and..."

"I never knew you were the type to dream of such... horrible things." Severus said blandly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"No, the rainbow cats decided to rebel against the marshmallow rulers, and then proceeded to brutally murder and ravage their kingdom before committing cannibalism." 

Severus snorted into his coffee and Tom gave a smirk. 

"Who dreams of happy things? That's for children."

"What?" Eveline suddenly protested as she bounded towards them. "I dream of happy things!"

She plopped down on a seat and asked for a bag of jellybeans. When the bag of candy popped in, she eagerly opened it and grabbed a handful, eating each one without care that each were multi-flavored.

Tom gave a look of disgust, likely because of the different flavors at once, but Severus wrinkled his nose.

"Why are you eating that for breakfast?" He said sourly. 

She shrugged, mouth full. "I dunno to be honest. Just feel like it."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder how you're a five tier demon who serves Lucifer as his right hand."

"Sometimes I do too," she responded.

Hadrian apparated in suddenly, smiling largely. "Hey guys! Y'know, I was thinking——"

He gaped when he saw Eveline's jellybeans. "Eveline! You said you wouldn't do that!!"

"Huh? Do what?"

Hadrian groaned. "You're not supposed to eat human food! Especially jellybeans! Bloody hell, you're fucking ruining the delicate balance of the universe!"

"Delicate balance of the universe...?" Severus echoed while Tom squinted at Hadrian, as if he had grown three heads.

"Why does this matter? Is it that big of a deal?" He asked.

Hadrian swiveled in his direction, glaring furiously as he jabbed a finger towards Eveline, who was staring at her confectioners in horror, almost as if she just remembered that they were expired or something.

"Yes! Eveline is an incredibly powerful succumbus, but centuries ago, a rival of hers cursed her and she can't eat anything related to human candy or I'll have to clean up after her!"

"You?" Both Severus and Tom said doubtfully at the same time, looking at each other a few seconds later.

Hadrian covered his face in frustration. "Yes! That damn rival of hers hated me too, since I went back in time and messed up her fling on accident. So now I have to go to a meeting." 

"A meeting...?" Tom asked. At this point, he had no idea what was happening, but this was getting ridiculous and he almost couldn't believe it.

Hadrian peeked from between his fingers and announced, "Okay then! Tom, you're coming with me!"

"Eh???"

"What, why?!" Severus asked in alarm.

Hadrian tugged at his hair in annoyance. "I don't know! Usually, when this happens, something bad is gonna start in either the wizarding world or the muggle world that could kill us all!"

He grabbed Tom's hands, who jumped. Hadrian stared straight into his eyes intensely. "So come with me!"

————————————————————

Lucius cooly inspected his fingers, bored as some of the Wizengamot members chattered about something.

When the noise level rose to a frightening state, he looked up from his perfectly manicured nails.

A stranger had arrived with the Peverell Lord, the recent and powerful member of the Wizengamot. 

The stranger was a cute thing, with soft brown hair and big red eyes that glinted in a hypnotizing way. He was wearing long, ankle length expensive robes, colored white and red, the exact opposite of Lord Peverell's, which was emerald and black and swished along his knees.

Lord Peverell's magic seemed to curl possessively around the stranger's own, and while the stranger's body slightly moved away from Lord Peverell's closeness, his own magic was dancing along.

A submissive.

How interesting.

Lucius noticed some of the others realization and inwardly mused about what would happen.

If Lucius was an idiot, he would think that the stranger hated Lord Peverell, judging by the disinterested look as Lord Peverell whispered things into his ear.

However, he wasn't, and he noticed that the stranger's body language was flirtatious, and trying to be 'hard to get' in his own subtle way.

Lucius glanced at Lord Peverell, who's eyes did not waver from the stranger's petite form.

Finally, his emerald eyes, the same as the killing curse, snapped up and he glared at everyone. "What are you looking at?" 

The stranger chuckled, a sweet sound.

"Don't be so rude. They don't know me, so they're curious." He said in a cool manner.

Lucius would've been attracted to him, if he wasn't way too interested in the submissive vampire that had somehow found its way into his land.

Lucius was the first to grow some balls, get up and walk over to them.

"Ahh, welcome. You're new here, yes? I am Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy. You are?" He asked, oozing confidence.

"I am Lord Gaunt, of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin, Gaunt and Selwyn. It's a pleasure to meet you." The stranger said, flashing the Lord ring on his finger. 

Lady Bones, a pretty woman with curly brown hair and navy blue eyes that flashed majestically, stared at him and her jaw dropped. “Lord Gaunt? Oh my. I had no idea that you were even in the UK, My Lord.”

“It’s alright. I have not been talking to much people.” Lord Gaunt answered.

“You know each other?” Lord Peverell asked in shock. 

“Well, not really. We’ve heard of each other and have shared a few letters, nothing more.”

Lucius blinked and was about to say something, when Dumbledore spoke up. 

"A submissive? A submissive cannot be a Lord!" The bearded man hissed. He looked panicked for some reason, and Lucius smirked, loving any opportunity to make the old man look stupid.

Wizengamot members stared at the chaos in varying degrees of interest, anger or shock.

Lord Gaunt rolled his eyes. "Says a submissive himself. And I believe the rule is: a submissive cannot be a Lord without proving it. Can you provide evidence that you are the lord of Dumbledore, Weasley, Prewett and Selwyn? Especially since I believe I was a Selwyn..."

The old man scowled. "A submissive is too weak to be a Lord. You're a fake."

"I'm not a mirror, y'know."

Dumbledore glared. "It is not possible for you to be Lord Gaunt and Slytherin."

"How so?" Lord Slytherin smirked. "I can prove it. After all, [aren't all Slytherins parselmouths?]

There was a collective gasp and Dumbledore turned pale, frightened as his eyes widened.

"Y-y-you're Lord Voldemort!" He shrieked.

Another loud murmur of shock and horror, though Lord Slytherin didn't even change his bored expression. 

Lady Bones looked indignant and Lady Longbottom, a severe Stern looking woman scowled at Dumbledore and shook her head.

Lord Peverell stepped in with an exhausted look. "Alright. Now usually, I strive to be completely and utterly neutral, but this time, I think I'm going to have to stop you."

Hadrian's eyes flashed green. "We'll settle this later, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore gaped. "L-Lord Peverell...?!"

Everyone knew that Lord Peverell had over three Lordships under his belt, some including Peverell, Black and Gryffindor.

Lucius inwardly snickered, though on the outside, he was calm. 

This would be interesting, with Lord Peverell and Lord Slytherin here.


	14. Dumbledore Messes Up

Minister Fudge presented a ton of laws that needed votes to get passed.

Hilariously, Lord Peverell thought that that was another way to fight Dumbledore, and he voted against every single one of the laws that Dumbledore voted for.

Now, usually, Lord Peverell was utterly neutral, calm, unfazed and definitely not this childish, no matter who insulted him. He usually only voted on whatever interested him, and even then, it was barely, as he hardly came by often enough to even use his multiple seats.

Now, he was undeniably dark, sitting in the dark side of the courtroom as Lord Gaunt sat beside him.

Lucius smirked.

It seemed Lord Peverell wanted to impress him. 

Amused, Lucius chatted softly with Lord Gaunt, who was a very engaging, sassy sort of person. He leaked the seductive pheromones of a submissive, but his scent was mostly directed towards Lord Peverell, who seemed to grow more and more excited as he won more laws and Lord Gaunt started to praise him.

"Wow. Never knew an idiot like you could do that." He said dryly.

Lord Peverell looked at him with a playful glare. "Y'know, I've been thinking——"

"You have? That's a first." Lord Gaunt interrupted. 

"—— that you're pretty annoying." Lord Peverell continued with a nudge of his shoulder. "Now please shut up."

"How rude," the brunette replied back but then stayed silent, only occasionally whispering something to Lord Peverell.

Lord Gaunt did not vote for anything, until a law came into view. It was to make magical orphanages where kids would be able to stay far away from the muggles. 

Lord Gaunt and Lord Peverell had made it pass by only their votes. 

Dumbledore looked panicked.

He was nervous and he tried to convince some of the other Light side members of Wizengamot and it worked, until Lord Gaunt countered by asking the Dark side.

Lucius blinked.

Lord Gaunt leaned in a little closer to Lord Avery, who looked uncomfortable but rather amused. The man nodded and Lord Gaunt beamed, saying something before sliding back to Lord Peverell's side.

He was like Lord Voldemort.

Confusing.

When Lucius was young, his father often praised Lord Voldemort as if he was a god.

He was brave, and fair, rather strict but beautiful, with his silver tongue and charming words. He would be the one to bring light to their dark magic.

But when Lucius joined, something had changed.

He went insane, wanting to kill needlessly, mindlessly and he got snappy, easily whipping out a crucio if anyone even breathed at him wrong.

But Lord Gaunt was almost exactly like Lord Voldemort, only better, and more sane. He was charismatic and sassy and kind. He had this aura that was motherly, yet incredibly powerful that made you knew that he could take care of you and protect you.

But Lucius was slightly fearful.

If Lord Gaunt wasn't what he seemed to be, that was, kind, then he could very well be the most dangerous individual Lucius could ever meet.

Besides Lord Voldemort, of course.

Lord Gaunt smiled when the Wizengamot meeting was finished. He stretched, pushing his arms to his feet with a low groan.

Lord Peverell sighed, standing up. "Let's go."

"Alright." Lord Gaunt said, slowly.

Lucius stopped them with a small smile. "Would you two like to join me for a cup of tea?"

Lord Peverell glanced at Lord Gaunt, who smiled and nodded. "Of course!"

Dumbledore glared at them, pointing a finger at Lord Gaunt. "You are Lord Voldemort!"

"As if, Dumblewhore." Lord Gaunt snarled, emphasizing ‘whore’ with a sharp glare. "Now if you'll excuse us, I have to be somewhere."

Lucius snickered behind his hand and Lord Peverell grinned.

“You’ll regret that, Albus.” Lord Peverell murmured under his breath before he turned away casually. Lucius looked at him questioningly, but didn’t say anything.

They flooed to Malfoy Manor with a flourish. Lucius was immediately greeted with a sobbing child and a frantic wife.

"Lucius! You damn twat! Pick up your son!" Narcissa said, pushing the child into his hands.

"What?!" He shrieked in horror. “Why?!”

Lord Gaunt and Lord Peverell were staring at him and he felt his cheeks flush as his 'wife' didn't notice them yet.

"Lucius, we married and were forced to have a child. You may be like my best friend, but I have things to do too, Lucy. I have to go." She said, as she hurried past him and then went out the door.

"Bloody woman!" Lucius hissed, almost forgetting his guests.

Pale hands reached out to hold his crying son.

Lucius jumped as Lord Gaunt cooed at the red faced baby, who was sobbing actual tears as snot poured from his nose.

Draco sniffed and then stared at him in shock, his grayish blue eyes sparkling with tears and awe.

Lord Gaunt smiled and made a small sound of comfort that had Draco giggling. 

Lucius stared at him in awe. "No one is ever able to make Draco happy so quickly."

"Thank you," Lord Gaunt said happily, picking him up as he made him bounce in the air with a quiet 'Yippe!' 

Draco laughed, waving his chubby fists as Lord Peverell smiled. 

Lord Gaunt held him close and then looked at Lucius, who was still staring in shock.

“So? Where’s the tea?”

————————————————————

Tom, as he wanted to be called by Lucius, apparently had two children of his own.

He picked them up and now all three of them were playing with each other on the floor.

Lucius stared at the three.

While his own child was happily stacking blocks, one looked oddly like what Harry Potter would look like, with green eyes and messy raven hair while the other one was.... strange.

He constantly scratched at his head angrily as his blue eyes glared daggers at Lord Peverell, who looked amused. His name was Marvolo and he had black hair that fell neatly on the sides of his pouty face.

When Lucius asked about it, Tom simply said that he had a condition and was fine.

As they chatted, Lucius discovered that Tom had only gotten into Wizengamot a few days ago to spite Dumbledore and loved lemon myrtle soufflé glacé, while Lord Peverell (who liked being called Hadrian) liked treacle tart way too much and hated Dumbledore to bits.

Overall, they were a hilariously amusing bunch.

Especially since they often forgot he was there and bantered (flirted) quite a lot.

“Hadrian, you damn twat, don’t insult me!”

“Excuse me? Who’s insulting who? Didn’t you just call me a dirty sock earlier because my brain was made of cotton as you so nicely put it?”

“Well, I wouldn’t have to say that if you hadn’t been an annoying idiot!”

“What?! You asked me for my opinion on magical creatures going to strip clubs!”

“Strip clubs?! I said Stripe Love! If you could open your ears, you’d know that I was talking about a popular cafe that promotes muggles politicians.”

“Well then——”

At first, Lucius had honestly thought they hated each other. But as he could sense their magic through his Veela, he could see the playfulness and the warmth in their words that gave away their jokes, even if it sounded rather hateful.

Lucius smiled, taking a sip of his tea. 

If Dumbledore knew what was good for him, he’d stay away.


	15. The First Task, But It’s Not The Goblet of Fire

Tom was having a regular day when Ithmah started to panic, flapping his delicate wings.

"Tweet! Tweet tweet!" He chirped and waved a scroll in Tom's face.

Tom took it quickly and then gaped at the information.

"Oh dear..."

'Item: ghost candle  
Location: 172 Church St.  
Retrieve it before it turns 12 am.'

Tom stared at the message and then at the clock. He cursed when he saw that it was 3 in the afternoon.

Severus and Eveline looked at him questioningly.

"I have a task. Can you guys help me with it?"

Severus sighed. "Fine. Let me change into my robes."

"Sure thing. I'll wait outside." Eveline said happily.

When they were finished, he grabbed their arms and he Apparated to the location after changing into his clothes and taking his weapons, landing before the house with a thump.

A small, old woman looked up and she blinked at his arrival. "Are... you a wizard?"

"Yes." Tom said, bowing. "I have been given a task to retrieve a ghost candle."

"My name is Eveline. Can you give one to us?" Eveline asked politely.

"I'm Angelina Le. No, I cannot."

"Why? Is there something guarding it?"

She nodded. "Yes, and well, I am not a witch myself, but I am a squib. The ghost candle is guarded by vampires, and I need you to get rid of them for me."

Severus nodded. "Of course. Where are they?"

"Over there." She said, pointing to a grove of trees that surrounded her house. "They live in the darkest parts of it. Please, they attack quite a lot at night, so if you could drive them away and find three boxes of charmed wax, it'd be very helpful for me."

"Of course."

They walked over to the grove, and Tom snuck a peek.

There was nothing there, but distantly, he could hear soft rustling and small growls followed by loud panting of breaths.

Severus walked in, uncaring, and immediately, something slammed him into the ground.

The vampire hissed, biting his neck. It froze the moment it's fangs struck a vein in Severus' neck.

Severus sighed. "Idiot. I'm a vampire too."

He sliced off the vampire's head and when another came by, he killed it as well, just as easily.

Tom groaned. "That was so easy!"

He accioed the ghost candle, but it didn't work, so they had to find it themselves.

After some digging around, Eveline found it.

It was a small 5 inch candle that was sculpted with a screaming face on it. It was creepy, and the yellowed was seemed to ooze death magic.

Tom raised an eyebrow and then nodded.

Severus found the three boxes and they brought it back.

Tom gave her the three boxes of charmed wax. Angelina had three cups of ice cold lemonade and smiled. "Thank you. Here, have a cup."

Severus drank it reluctantly and Eveline grinned as she grabbed a cup. "Thanks!"

Angelina gave a motherly smile. "Of course. It's the least I could do for getting rid of them."

Tom bowed his head in thanks. Angelina shook her head. "No, no, no need for that. Have some lemonade."

They chatted some, and the three discovered that Angelina had a wife, who had been in the Vietnam war. Somehow, her ditzy, forgetful wife had died tragically, and no one had even known because she worked behind the scenes as a sniper.

Eveline was staring at her in shock and Angelina nodded sadly.

"I am very proud of my wife. They say she had about 90 kills."

Soon after, they went home.

As they were walking, (it actually wasn't that far and Eveline wanted to try a bus), Eveline sighed. "I wanna wife too.”

Severus and Tom stared at her suddenly.

“What?!”

“Yeah... my mate is out there... but I haven’t seen her since the Angel war.” Eveline whispered. She looked depressed, and finally, she looked up again. 

“Ack! Sorry, I brought down the mood! Let’s just go on a bus.” She rambled, running towards the bus stop.

The vampire and the demon grim reaper hybrid looked at each other before catching up with her.

They’d ask her later.

———————————————————

Hadrian sighed, staring at Harry and Voldemort.

Voldemort glared at him, throwing a stuffed giraffe at his face. 

“Voldemort....” Hadrian warned dangerously.

Voldemort poured and then threw another toy. Hadrian growled, forcing the spoon towards him.

“Eat your oatmeal! Your mom’s gonna be home soon!” He hissed.

Harry looked at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

“Mama?”

“No, not Mama.” Hadrian said, spooning another for Harry, who started to tear up.

“No Mama...?” He said sadly.

He started to cry, bawling angry tears as Voldemort glared at Hadrian. He hissed and then smacked the spoon away before babbling something to Harry, who was furiously rubbing his eyes as he sobbed.

Hadrian cursed, picking both of them up. Voldemort whacked him in the chest, glaring hatefully. 

“No! No! No!” He said, still hitting him with his chubby fists.

Harry continued to cry, curling up slightly and Hadrian sighed, picking up a napkin to wipe away his snot.

Finally, he resorted to his last trick.

He started to sing.

He knew he had a hypnotizing voice. Almost everyone said that his voice was like a siren’s. The others said it was like an angel’s.

It was a foreign language, one filled with the tales of maiden and her love at sea, where he betrayed her to service the sea witch, who desired to kill her. 

It was a sad, lonely song and when he was finished, Harry and Voldemort were staring at him in awe.

He looked at them. Hadrian wiped away Harry’s tears and whispered, “You done?”

Harry rubbed his tears and then smiled, giggling. Voldemort grudgingly curled up against his arm.

Hadrian smiled. “Let’s go to sleep, yeah?”

Harry clapped his hands joyously as Voldemort yawned. Hadrian brought them into Tom’s room, where he set them down beside him as he lifted the covers and climbed in.

He didn’t realize that he was in Tom’s room, and he relaxed as Voldemort grabbed Harry’s hand and they started to close their eyes.

Hadrian sighed softly, staring at the sleeping kids.

He’ll wait until Tom gets home to leave.


	16. The Greater Good

Tom sighed, arriving home after Severus said that he would be at Hogwarts and Eveline needed to be somewhere.

 

He put his clothes in the hamper, and walked up the stairs. He opened the door to his room and stared.

 

Hadrian was laying on his bed, asleep as his arms were protectively wrapped around Voldemort and Harry, who were sleeping on each side of him.

 

Hadrian didn't wake, his face completely vulnerable and open as his eyelashes fluttered on his sculpted cheeks.

 

Harry made a small sound and started to drool. Voldemort was sucking on his knuckles and he stirred when he heard the door open.

 

Tom smiled tenderly, a happy smile on his face. He picked up Voldemort, who didn't wake up and put him next to Harry, who scrunched his nose up.

 

Tom changed quietly, glancing at the adorable sight every now and then before he climbed into bed, lifting up the covers to slide in besides the children so he and Hadrian could be sandwiching them.

 

He dropped his head on the pillow, facing Hadrian's relaxed expression.

 

The brunette cuddled closer, his arm placed over the two babies as his breath turning slow, his eyelids became heavy.

 

So this was what bliss felt like.

 

—————————————————————

 

It had been a year.

 

Harry and Voldemort were already two, thanks to both of them being one before Tom found them.

 

It had been a complete year of Hadrian and all of the rest taking care of baby Voldemort and Harry.

 

Overall, it was a good year.

 

Until an asshole decided to mess things up.

 

One bright, jolly morning, Dumbledore sent an owl to a certain Severus Snape, asking him where he lived so they could chat.

 

Of course, Tom was skeptical about letting that old coot into his home, but there was nothing Dumbledore could do anyways, especially when he kept insisting.

 

Eveline, however, protested.

 

"Did you get custody of Harry and Voldemort?" She asked, just before Severus was about to send the letter.

 

"Wait... what."

 

Eveline rolled her eyes. "Have you gotten custody of Harry and Voldemort yet? For Voldemort, Dumbledore can't do much. But for Harry, isn't Dumbledore his magical guardian?"

 

Tom furrowed his eyebrows. "I have thought of that. Yes, I am both his magical and regular guardian. Dumbledore can't protest since it was a legal transfer with Gringotts."

 

"Whew. Good." Eveline sighed.

 

Severus sent the letter and the conversation was over.

 

But still, after that, Tom felt uneasy. What if Dumbledore did find some obscure, stupid way to take the kids away from him?

 

It was his task sent by the Gods, and at first, it seemed like an inconvenience, but he had grown to love the kids.

 

He couldn't allow Dumbledore to take them away.

 

So he asked Hadrian.

 

He found him in the kitchen, feeding the two with macaroni and cheese. Harry wasn't eating, just playing with it while Voldemort was refusing to touch it.

 

"No! No! I don' wan' it!" He pouted, turning his cheek to the spoon filled with golden cheese and macaroni.

 

Hadrian sighed. "You're too picky. Just eat, it's good."

 

"No! I. Don'. Wan'. It!" The child threw a tantrum, occasionally babbling, "Papa, no mac n chee!" as he pushed the spoon away.

 

Harry laughed, clapping his hands.

 

"Chee! Chee!" He repeated the mockery of the word 'cheese'.

 

Hadrian glanced at Tom with exasperation. "After a year of living with my cooking, they still refuse to eat it."

 

"Your cooking is divine." Tom smiled. "They're just spoiled rotten."

 

"True that. Only Severus doesn't spoil them, and they somehow love him more than me."

 

"They call you Papa, don't they? I'm sure they love you plenty." Tom snickered.

 

Hadrian gave him a playful glare.

 

Harry made a face of disgust. "Ew. Kissy."

 

Tom and Hadrian both blushed and didn't look at each other.

 

Finally, Tom remembered why he was speaking to Hadrian.

 

"Do you know any way that Dumbledore could possibly take the kids away even if I made a legal transfer with Gringotts?" He asked.

 

Hadrian nodded, spooning another helping to try and coax Voldemort to eat it.

 

"Of course. There's millions of ways."

 

".... please tell me you're joking."

 

"Sadly not. There are some ways to prevent all of them but——"

 

Severus slammed the door open, skidding to a stop as Harry and Voldemort gave a start.

 

He panted, exhausted and then straightened, fixing his disheveled appearance.

 

"Dumbledore just arrived at the wards. He's in the sun room." He explained with a sigh.

 

Tom gaped. "I thought he'd be here a lot later! Alright, Ithmah, make sure Dumbledore doesn't see or even hear the kids. Severus, you talk to him and the rest of us will try not to get in your way. Hadrian, be careful and try to listen in to his conversation."

 

He clapped his hands, and after telling Eveline, they started their plans.

 

Severus sipped a cup of tea, not looking at Dumbledore, who was humming a strange tune as he stirred massive amounts of honey and lemon into his cup.

 

When he put down his cup with a satisfyingly loud clink.

 

He sneered at Dumbledore who gave him a twinkly smile.

 

"Dumbledore, what do you want?"

 

"I have not been getting reports, and I was worried that Harry had not been taken in by the Dursleys, but it seems that they have never even seen him." Dumbledore looked incredibly worried. "If something happened to the boy-who-lived, what would happen to our cause?"

 

Severus rolled his eyes. He had wanted to quit the order, but he knew Dumbledore would be pissed.

 

"Well, that's why we shouldn't depend on Potter spawn for being our savior. Is that the only thing?" He responded snappily.

 

There was a loud crash, some curses and a childish squeal.

 

Dumbledore stared at Severus, who awkwardly looked at the closed door, as he sweat bullets.

 

".... what was that?"

 

"Probably my house elves. They can be pretty clumsy." He said, hurriedly picking up his teacup to drink it.

 

"Y'know, I didn't know you started living here last summer. Anyways——"

 

Another loud thud followed by stomping and something breaking.

 

Severus wondered what the fuck was going on out there.

 

"Yes, my housE ELVES SURE ARE STUPID!" He screamed, slamming the cup down again.

 

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and then, with a small sigh, said very mournfully, like he actually cared, “I think we should try to find Harry and bring him back to the Dursley’s.”

 

“What?!” Severus said with a jolt. “Who’s going to find him?”

 

“You, of course.”

 

“What?! But I have classes to prepare, things to do! I don’t have time to find some missing spoiled child!” Severus yelped.

 

Dumbledore nodded. “All good points. But you are one of the best members. I _would_ call Minerva, but you know how she is. You’d be better at blending in with the muggles, and you might be able to find something from the other Death Eaters.”

 

Severus gave him a look of pure disgust. He had gotten over the fact that Lily married James, and he did genuinely care for Harry, but he wasn’t going on a desperate goose chase for nothing.

 

“No, I refuse.”

 

The old man looked irritated as his eyes lost that twinkle.

 

“Severus, I implore you. Do it. Do it for the greater good.”

 

And then Severus’ teacup exploded into shards.

 

Severus looked furious as his teeth lengthened and he leaned in closer to Dumbledore, who looked horrified as his eyes glowed a sickening yellow gold.

 

“... the greater good, huh...?” Severus hissed dangerously.


	17. Severus’ Past

Severus snarled, his teeth bared ferociously before he stilled, his eyes narrowing as Dumbledore looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“I still refuse. Leave. I’ll contact you when school starts.” The Vampire hissed before running out of the room, calling a house elf to shoo Dumbledore out.

 

He hated those words.

 

He hated how Dumbledore would always use ‘the greater good’ against him.... like what he did back then....

 

——

 

_Severus looked at the Marauders._

 

_James smiled at him cockily. “Hey, Snivellus. What are you doing there?”_

 

_Severus glared at them. Sirius and James gave a few catcalls and jeers while Peter laughed._

 

_Remus was nowhere to be seen._

 

_“Where’s your other member, Potter? I haven’t seen him today,” Severus taunted._

 

_He had noticed the fact that Remus had left every single full moon. It could only mean one thing, after all._

 

_The three shared a glance between confused, smug and worried._

 

_Sirius made a small huff of laughter. “Maybe you’ll find him at the Whomping Willow.”_

 

_Then he grabbed his friends and high tailed it out of there._

 

_Severus was curious, he had to admit, but something made him fearful of what would happen if he did go to the Whomping Willow._

 

_But after the nagging feeling in the back of his head got even worse, he pushed it aside and snuck out of Hogwarts, just when the sun went down into the horizon._

 

_He spotted Remus and followed the Gryffindor into the Shrieking Shack, which confirmed his suspicions._

 

_Remus really was a werewolf._

 

_The moon shone pale light on glistening grass and Severus breathed in a breath of cool night air as he walked to the Whomping Willow._

 

_He was excited, but his teeth started to lengthen and he blinked._

 

_His vampire was warning him of something._

 

_When the hairs on his neck rose, he looked closer at the figure that was writhing on the ground._

 

_He had forgotten what a werewolf could actually do._

 

_Fur sprouted from skin as his bones snapped and grew to create a werewolf, and as the creature stood tall, it howled its transformation to the moon._

 

_Severus stood there, gaping, his undead heart sending small shocks of fear into his brain that made him tremble as Remus turned with glowing eyes._

 

_He couldn’t move, not even scream as Remus snarled loudly, his sharp canines flashing before he charged at Severus with a thundering howl._

 

_Suddenly, James appeared and pushed him out of the way._

 

_Severus was wide-eyed, his body trembling in shock as the taller boy pushed him into the ground before an enormous dog bounded out and started to wrestle with the werewolf._

 

_“W-What——”_

 

_“Shut up, Snivellus!” James said harshly, picking him up and dragging him onto his feet. “It’s all your damn fault!”_

 

_“Mine?!” Severus shrieked but as he glanced over, Remus kicked off the Grim and charged towards him._

 

_He leapt unto the air, at both James and him, but James was a little quicker and a lot more agile._

 

_Severus slammed into the ground once more with James practically suffocating his body. His teeth tingled and he scratched his fangs into James’ neck._

 

_James gave a startled shout as blood slid down his neck and almost ruefully, Severus lapped it up._

 

_As a vampire, he was a werewolf’s natural enemy._

 

_James looked into his eyes with his own shocked ones and Severus glared at him, before sucking hard on his neck once to really get a lot of blood._

 

_Then he kicked James away and stood up, his nails getting longer and sharper as his field of vision grew._

 

_Remus stared at him, before his jaw opened and out came a small purr. The werewolf approached him almost gently, and Severus stepped back before there was a shout._

 

_“Severus Snape! James Potter! What are you two doing?!” Dumbledore marched towards them as the dog pattered somewhere else._

 

_Remus gave a loud snarl and looked ready to bite is head off when Dumbledore flicked his bone white wand and sent him back to the Shrieking Shack, where everyone could hear the loud, furious scathing sounds and thumps accompanied by growls and hisses._

 

_They were sent to his office, where suspiciously, Sirius was also there._

 

_Dumbledore put his hands together on his desk, his sparkling blue eyes looking over at them through his half-moon glasses._

 

_He looked severely disappointed, but somehow, for once, Severus didn’t care._

 

_He was angry and he tried not to look at the two that sat by either side of him._

 

_“James, Sirius, Severus. I am severely disappointed in all three of you. Why would you try to follow Remus?” He said._

 

 _“It_ was _Remus!” Severus blurted out. “So I was right!”_

 

_Dumbledore sighed. “Yes, yes you were. However, that was extremely dangerous. Thankfully, no one was hurt, so I won’t punish anyone.”_

 

_Severus narrowed his eyes. He crossed his arms, cocking his hips to the side._

 

_“But Sirius was the one who told me to follow!” Severus argued furiously. “I could’ve been killed! How would I have known that Remus was actually a werewolf?”_

 

_James rolled his eyes. “A submissive shouldn’t talk back.”_

 

_Severus stilled as he stared at James with wide eyes and Sirius snickered._

 

_Dumbledore frowned. “You shouldn’t be so careless. James, Sirius, can you two leave? I wish to speak with Severus alone.”_

 

_“Sure thing,” Sirius said easily, putting his arms behind his head casually._

 

_Severus grit his teeth._

 

_When the door closed, Severus still didn’t look up from his feet._

 

_He was blinking back tears of anger and he didn’t want Dumbledore to see them._

 

_He knew the old coot favored those two._

 

_Dumbledore was on any Gryffindor’s side, as long as they benefitted him._

 

_And Severus hated it._

 

_“Severus, please, don’t tell the others that Remus is a werewolf. I know you are angry, but this is for the greater good. You know that, right?”_

 

_Severus shook in fury, but nodded. “...I promise I won’t tell.”_

 

_“Good. Now go back to class.”_

 

_And as Severus opened the door, he heard the scuffle of shoes and knew that the two were using James’ stupid cloak._

 

_He glared at where the sound came from and then left, his heart sinking into his chest._

 

_——_

 

Severus looked at Tom and Eveline who were cursing as Harry and Voldemort were creating a ruckus.

 

“Voldemort, calm down! Here, you like the little sheepie? The sheep likes you too!” Eveline said as she moved a little sheep plushie in his face.

 

Voldemort looked utterly disgusted by her.

 

Tom sighed, rocking Harry who was waving his little hands in a dramatic way, squealing as toys and furniture either lifted or crashed into the walls in a loud, strange mimicry of an orchestra.

 

Hadrian looked utterly exhausted.

 

He just laid there as he sighed loudly.

 

Ithmah tweeted, flapping his purple wings around as he tried to distract the two children but they didn’t seem to be really amused.

 

Severus smiled and went over to help.

 

This was his family now, and he would do whatever he could to protect them.

 

Especially if Dumbledore ever suspected anything.


	18. The Gang Talk About Bees

Hadrian apparated to Slytherin Manor, and when he arrived, he got an armful of two hyperactive kids.

"Papa! Papa, you're here!" Voldemort squealed as Harry nuzzled Hadrian's calves.

Hadrian smiled. "Yes, I am. Where's your mama?"

"Mama's talking with Auntie and Auntie Two."

Harry beamed, nodding. "Auntie! Auntie!"

Hadrian snorted at Eveline's nickname of Auntie Two and started to walk, though both kids were still attached to his ankles like koalas.

The two pointed him towards the sitting room.

When he arrived, he stared at the sight of Eveline sobbing into a bag of hot Cheetos as Tom patted her on the back comfortingly.

"Ummm, is there something wrong?"

Severus stared into the black abyss that was his cup of coffee. "I don't even know myself."

"Why is Eveline..."

"Crying? Tom mentioned something about pigs and then she starts bawling. I can't tell why but I think it's the Cheetos."

Tom looked up, blinking at the sight of the two kids still clinging to Hadrian's legs. 

"She's been having nightmares and apparently, it has something to do with the demon lord and bees."

Hadrian gave her a bewildered stare. "Bees? What?Why?"

Eveline sniffed, grabbing a Cheeto and shoving it in her mouth. She rubbed at her eyes and hissed when Cheeto dust got into her eyes.

Everyone watched the living disaster try and rub away the growing tears.

"I-I don't even know! Lucifer would be talking to me, and then out of nowhere, he'd start to grow sores and blisters and then demons would come and say he had a bee allergy and I would have it too unless I learn the bee language because one time, I touched an Insect Demon." She sobbed, hiccuping slightly. "I don't know why it scares me so much!"

Tom looked at her dryly. "You tell me.”

Severus and Hadrian shared a glance.

To say they were confused was an understatement.

"Y-Yeah, b-but if a demon has a nightmare, that's bad luck! What if—— what if something happens?" She continued, her fingers crumpling the chip bag.

"On another note," Severus coughed awkwardly. "Bees? They have a language?"

Tom blinked, immediately going into teacher mode.

"Well, bees communicate by doing a strange dance to tell the others where they find food,” Tom started.

“Dancing?” Severus muttered. “Really?”

“Bees always were strange,” Eveline nodded, as if she was a wise old man.

"And yes, well, bees can also be determined as threatening or safe by their behavior of something." Tom finished.

" 'Or something?' That was an anticlimactic ending to a lesson about bees." Hadrian said, raising an eyebrow.

Voldemort perked up. "What's an-tie-clah-mah-tic?"

“It means and ending that should’ve been more exciting but isn’t," Severus sighed, glancing at Voldemort's curious expression. 

The child nodded sagely, and they all silently breathed a sigh of relief.

Voldemort had a strange habit of trying to find out everything the adults were talking about. 

If he couldn't get the answers out, or there were wards, silencers, spells or anything to keep him out, he'd try to remove them, or if he couldn't, throw a tantrum.

So they just told him whatever they were talking about or they'd make up a lie.

“Some things you should notice are: how they buzz around you, how they approach and what they do when they get close. If the buzzing is high pitched, they’re probably really angry. If it circles around you or head butts you, you should probably leave. If it lands on you, it’s either tired, or (rarely) ready to sting you.” Tom said.

The rest of them listened intently in awe as he waved his hands in slight dramatics.

He continued, pointing a finger to the air. “And well, if you’re close to the hive, and more bees come out, they’re either ready to attack or trying to find out what’s happening.”

Harry finally spoke up. "Food?"

Eveline sighed, sniffling. "The little lesson was interesting.” She ruffled Harry’s messy hair. “Yeah, little guy. Let's get food."

She stood up and then hoisted Harry onto her shoulders. Voldemort pouted, and she picked him up  too so they'd get to the dining room.

Tom smiled, clapping his hands. "Well, Hadrian, you know who's gonna cook for us."

Hadrian sighed, ruffling his hair. "Severus, did you catch that deer for me?"

"Well, no, because I found out that it was an undead so I killed it. Turns out, it had a whole pack of them so all of the deer are undead now."

Hadrian dry scrubbed his face as he groaned. 

"What's with the world today?! Back then, we didn't have fucking zombie deer!"

Tom shrugged, pushing him towards the kitchen with a bored look. 

"Just get to cooking. The others are hungry." He said softly, putting on the apron for Hadrian.

Hadrian looked confused.

"How can you tell?"

"Well——"

There was a shout from the dining room. "We want food! We want food! We want food! We want food!"

They both groaned in unison as they heard the chants of the three children—— I mean, the two children and Eveline as the three pounded on the tables.

"Well, you better hurry up, chef," muttered Tom sarcastically as he exited the kitchen.

Tom came into the dining room and gaped at what he saw. 

"Severus?! You're doing it too?!"

The vampire gave a start when the shocked ex-Dark Lord caught him in his childish act and he gave a nervous chuckle.

"It looked fun."

Eveline made an over exaggerated gasp, putting a hand over her heart. 

"Did the dungeon bat just said he thought something was fun? Who are you?" She asked dramatically.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny, you dunderheads."

Tom smirked. "Now that sounds like you."

Voldemort tilted his head, grinning happily. "Mama! Can Harry an' me get ice cream after?"

"If Papa lets you."

"Ice cream! Ice cream, yay!" Harry cheered.

The poor dear couldn't make full sentences yet, but he was faster than Voldemort and was able to walk a lot sooner than Voldemort too.

Hadrian finally came out after an hour or two.

When he did, it was to this conversation:

"Wait, the founders of Adidas and Puma are brothers?!" Eveline said in shock as she multitasked between playing Concentration 64 with Harry (who barely knew how to play) and chatting with Tom and Severus.

"I've heard about it too, I think." Severus said blandly.  

Tom glared at the table in disgust. "Weren't they Nazis?"

"Nazis?! What?!" Eveline shrieked in shock. “When I buy shoes, I don’t want to think about how they were made by Nazis!”

“You buy muggle shoes in the first place?” Tom said in a horrified tone.

Hadrian wondered why he chose this path instead of another.

Harry pointed at him with a happy smile. "It's Papa! Food!"

They all cheered and Eveline slapped him on the back, laughing boisterously as Severus smiled, taking a sip of his coffee.

Tom's lips quirked to the side in a shy, crooked smile and Hadrian's heart melted.

Although they were weird, he wouldn't trade it for the world.


	19. Harry Gets His Own Chapter!!

There was darkness, before he opened his eyes.

He glanced beside him, staring at Voldemort, who snuggled against his side.

Harry smiled, stroked his brother's shiny bald head before hugging the shivering boy.

"Vol'mort!" He said happily before Voldemort opened one eye, his face contorted into a pout.

"Harry, get offa me." He grumbled sleepily before he snuggled back into Harry's side.

Harry got out, smiling happily as Voldemort rolled over into his warm spot.

He snuck out of his room, brushing his teeth dutifully before he went down the stairs, two steps at a time in his haste.

Eveline was already awake and she smiled at him when he waved at her.

"Hello, Eveline!"

"Hey, kiddo! What's up? You're waking up early today," she said, tilting her head.

The now three-year-old nodded. "Where's Mama?"

"Your mama's asleep. And today, I get to take care of you!" She cheered as she picked him up and twirled him around.

Harry giggled happily, and hugged her when she put him down. "Really? Yay!"

Eveline made breakfast, as Harry kicked his legs in the air as he sat at the dinner table.

It wasn't as grand or delicious as his papa's, but it was something.

Harry liked Eveline.

She was nice and didn't treat him like a child.

Harry also liked his mom, and his papa and his auntie and especially Voldemort.

He liked Voldemort the best.

Said boy started to trudge downstairs, a large blanket thrown over his shoulders like a cape as he dragged it to the chair.

Harry gave him a big hug, grinning widely. "Voldie! You're awake!"

He rubbed his cheek against Voldemort's, who allowed it as he stole a piece of bacon from Harry's plate.

Eveline raised an eyebrow, just as Severus swooped in, sighing loudly.

"Auntie!!" Harry cheered, pulling away from Voldemort.

Severus blinked at him and then gave a small smile. "Hello to you too, Harry."

Ithmah gave a good morning tweet and flew to Eveline's shoulder, where they conversed in a strange language that was almost like singing.

Severus didn't seem to understand, but Harry didn't mind.

He ignored their weird chatter and ate his breakfast while Voldemort slumped onto the table in another slumber.

Eveline finally looked up when Mama entered the room.

"Hey, Tom."

"Hello," was her response.

Harry smiled widely as his mama kissed him on the head before kissing Voldemort on his forehead.

"C'mon, sleepy head. Did you brush your teeth?" He asked. Voldemort shook his head while he sighed.

"Go do it now, before your papa wakes up and gets mad."

"Where is Papa? Is he sleeping with you?" Harry asked curiously.

Severus spat out his coffee while Eveline gave a mischievous grin.

His mama blushed bright red, his cheeks glowing as he turned towards Harry with wide eyes.

"N-no! What makes you think that?!"

Harry blinked twice.

"I... was guessing. What does that mean?"

Tom buried his head in his hands as Eveline smirked.

"Well, anyways, Ithmah told me that we might get another one of those retrieval missions tomorrow. The higher-ups are getting nervous for some reason." She said as Tom tanned himself in a hurry.

Severus looked amused. "You alright there? Wouldn't want Hadrian to see you like this, huh?”

"S-Shut up!"

"Hadrian what?" Said man said as he slid down the stair railings.

Harry bounced up, hopping into Hadrian's arms with a squeal. "Papa! You're here!"

Hadrian grinned. "Yep! Where's your brother?"

"He's brushing his teeth."

Hadrian turned towards the other three, who were distracted, doing something else.

Tom was mumbling something to himself, Eveline was staring at the ceiling while Severus sipped his coffee.

“So, what are we eating?”

Eveline shoved her plate of her food under the table. “Your food.”

He stared at her in disbelief as the rest of them nodded.

Harry smiled up at his papa, latching onto his leg.

His papa was awesome! He made good food and was nice and always gave weird looks at his mama but that wasn’t important and was really, really handsome——

A sting echoed through his brain and he winced, hiding his head in his papa’s pants.

 

_He wasn’t supposed to be here._

 

_He should be saving his friends, killing Voldemort for the greater good and following in Dumbledore’s footsteps._

 

“Harry?”

 

_Where was Hermione and Ron?_

 

_He had to save them!_

 

_What if Voldemort had gotten to them? What would he do?!_

 

“Harry!”

Harry looked up, his eyes wide.

Everyone was looking at him in shock. Even Voldemort was wide eyed as he watched him in concern.

Harry whimpered, his little fists clutching his papa’s pants as he started to shake.

His mama approached him. He crouched down to his level, and gazed at him with bright scarlet irises.

Something about those familiar, warm colored eyes was terrifying.

“... Harry...? Are you alright?” He asked gently.

He nodded furiously.

He couldn’t let them worry over him.

“I-I’m fine.”

Harry didn’t look at his Papa.

Something made him fearful to look. His heart hammered in his chest, but he didn’t bother to look up as he scurried into Voldemort’s arms.

The taller boy stilled, but then hugged Harry.

Internally, he was grateful for his brother’s acceptance.

Voldemort looked at the others. “I don’t think we’re very hungry. Can you excuse us?”

His mama blinked in confusion.

Harry knew he was hurt about the fact that Harry had moved away from him.

Harry trembled, and looked up from his brother’s shoulders.

Severus had his eyebrows furrowed while Eveline looked bewildered.

The only one Harry could look at was Eveline.

She was unfamiliar, wild and Harry felt like he could trust her, because he hadn’t known her in another life.

That didn’t make sense, but something inside of Harry insisted that he couldn’t trust anyone in this room but Eveline.

Every time he looked at his Papa, his heart constricted and he wanted to scream.

_He shouldn’t be scared, yet why was he?_

Voldemort carried him to their room, and placed him on the bed, easily wrapping him in blankets like a cocoon.

Harry nestled into the comforters.

“You okay, Harry?” He asked gently.

Harry blinked furiously, the pressure in his eyes growing bigger as he tried to ward away his tears.

Voldemort didn’t say a word, but he hugged Harry and stroked his hair.

Harry trembled.

_Why didn’t he trust his brother too?_


	20. Eveline Teaches the Kids How to Ballroom Dance

Tom looked at Voldemort's and Harry's room in worry, his fingers itching to find out why Harry was acting that way. 

Severus seemed concerned as well, and he stood up before any of them could say anything.

"I'll see what it's about. Eveline, will you come with me?"

"Sure."

They went up the stairs while Hadrian went to the kitchen.

Tom stroked Ithmah's feathers, wondering what the task was.

He sighed, and then sat there, losing himself to his troubling thoughts.

———————————————————

Eveline watched the kids run around and wave little toy wands at each other, shouting, "Expecto Patronum!" at the top of their lungs.

Draco haughtily waved his own and the other two fell back in faux death.

She raised an eyebrow but watched them in amusement.

Harry slipped over to her, handing her a hat with a little crown on it. 

"Eveline! Play with us! You can be the princess." He said happily.

Eveline smiled. "But I wanna be the dragon!"

Voldemort looked at her with a pout. "No, I'm the dragon!"

"You can be the princess." She insisted and put the hat-crown thing on his head. 

He looked at her with such an indignant look that it almost made her giggle as Harry glomped him happily.

"Voldemort! You be the princess and I'll rescue you!" He said, his arms wrapped around the taller boy.

Draco gasped. "What?! I wanna be the prince though!"

"You can be the prince, and I'll be the knight!" Harry corrected.

Draco nodded, pleased. "Okay. Now then, Knight, get me an orange juice before you slay the dragon."

"I'm a knight," Harry huffed. "Not a servant."

Eveline snorted and then she grabbed Voldemort, bringing him into her arms.

"You guys better hurry up before I eat your precious princess!" She teased before she Apparated to the attic.

Distantly, she could hear the muffled shouts of surprise downstairs and she smirked as Voldemort gave a sigh.

"Knowing Harry, he won't be able to find me." The pale boy murmured.

Eveline tilted her head. "You think so? Harry is pretty smart, he can do it."

"It's not that. Draco's with him too."

Eveline winced. 

Voldemort had a point there.

"Well, I guess we just have to wait."

She looked around the place and decided to find something to entertain them both in the meantime. She pushed away a few trunks and looked for some board games.

Voldemort wiped a finger on the surface and grimaced at the dust on his fingertips.

"It's disgusting in here. Can't we clean up?"

Eveline slowly turned over at him. He stared back at her curiously.

After a moment of silence, she nodded slowly.

"O-okay..."

In a few moments, Eveline tied her hair up and was scrubbing the floors while Voldemort stood on top of a box and was wiping the shelves.

After they cleaned an entire half of it, Voldemort stepped down and put his hands on his hips.

"Where are they?!"

"Y'know, for a three year old, you're demanding," Eveline deadpanned.

Voldemort stared at her, and Eveline raised an eyebrow, as if to say, 'you-can't-say-anything-against-what-I'm-saying.'

He huffed and said in a rather small, angry voice, "I'm not demanding."

"Yes, you are. You're like Tom. Bossy and all-knowing." 

Voldemort's eyes widened in awe. "I'm like Mama?"

Eveline tilted her head. "Yeah. You guys are pretty similar."

She didn't even think about the fact that Voldemort was Tom, more or less.

He seemed to forgive her for calling him 'demanding' and they left it at that.

For a minute, they almost forgot that two other kids were in the manor by themselves until Harry and Draco crashed through the door.

Harry glared at Draco. "See! I told you they were here!"

"Well, I still found your Christmas presents so shut up!"

Voldemort sighed, slipping back to Harry's side to hug him.

"Good job finding me. I'm hungry." He stated. “Why’d you take so long?”

“It wasn’t my fault! It was Draco’s!”

“Well excuse me, Harry but you——”

“Yeah, excuse you.” Harry interrupted.

Eveline looked away, trying not to laugh as Harry and Draco glared daggers at each other. Voldemort huffed and then pulled both of their ears.

“Merlin, you two are annoying!” He said with a sharp glare.

Draco and Harry looked abashed and incredibly pained as he pulled them out the door and downstairs.

“O-ow, ow, ow! Vol’mort, that smarts!” Harry said as he struggled.

Eveline followed with an amused smile as they walked downstairs.

Voldemort forced the two into their seats and watched them with a stern gaze as Draco and Harry rubbed their sores ears with a wince.

Eveline sighed, glancing upwards before giving a shrill whistle.

Ithmah flew by, tweeting softly.

‘Eveline! Do you need something?’

‘Yep.’ She said in the demonic tongue. ‘What should they eat?’

Ithmah tilted his little purple head, the golden crown of feathers on his head swishing. ‘You get the ingredients while I tell you the instructions, yeah?’

‘Alright!’

She was instructed to collect salmon, kale and a whole bunch of stuff.

Ithmah was rather patient with her mistakes as he told her what to do, and soon, she had the salmon dinner ready, piping hot and fresh.

She grinned as she presented it to the kids.

Ithmah tweeted and then flew away after she said her thanks for him helping.

Draco crossed his arms as his silver eyes flashed. “That took a long time.”

“Well excuse me, princeling.” She said, though she wasn’t that angry.

She was proud of the fact that she had been able to make it so well in her opinion.

When they were finished, she washed the dishes as they hung out in the kitchen in boredom.

“What should we do?” Harry whined. “It’s so boringggg.”

Eveline perked up. “How about I teach you guys how to ballroom dance?”

They gave a start but after a moment of some whispering, they agreed.

Eveline smiled as she walked them over to the ballroom that Slytherin Manor owned.

“Well, first off, everyone choose a partner.”

Harry grabbed Voldemort’s hand and pulled him towards himself. “Okay!”

Draco gasped. “What?! What about me?”

Eveline laughed. “You’ll just be mine! Come here, and we’ll start.”

Draco put his hands on her waist and blushed as she gave him a reassuring nod.

She started to teach, watching them fumble around as their feet padded and slid across the smooth floors as they learned to dance.

Eveline smiled, and then looked out the windows, where the sun were starting to go down in rosy orange hues.

Tom and the others would be home soon.

And the kids would have a blast telling them of the day they had.


	21. Anos Hall, What Now?

Ithmah flew to Tom's perch. His red eyes watched the small bird with boredom.

His beak opened and a message flew out.

"This is your second task. You have to——"

———————————————————

Tom sighed, and looked at the enormous building in front of him that had lights so bright, he thought he'd go blind.

Eveline peeked around, lights flashing in her eyes and she grinned, pulling Severus' arm.

"It's amazing here! Who knew Las Vegas could be so beautiful, despite all of the sin?" She chirped.

Tom smiled. "C'mon. The necklace is inside."

"What information do you have about it?" Severus asked, adjusting the cuffs of his suit.

"The necklace apparently, has a feather as its charm. It's owned by a man named Anthony Fawley, so I assume he's either a wizard or a squib. He owns this casino, and we have to retrieve it in 24 hours." He said as they walked in.

A security guard looked at them with a sour expression until Severus went up and asked, "Where's Anthony Fawley? We need to speak to him."

The guard ogled him, unabashed by his shameless staring.

"I'll tell you if you let me have you for a night." He smirked, leaning closer to Severus, who leaned back awkwardly.

Severus growled, and pulled his shirt closer, his fangs appearing. "Tell us now, or I'll rip your throat out!"

The guard panicked. "O-o-Okay! Okay! I will, h-he's in the highest floor! T-this card will get you there!"

He shoved a card in Severus' hands and scrambled away.

Eveline gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you!"

Tom sighed, and they went to an elevator, shoving the card in a slot. When they did, it beeped, and the elevator gave a loud hum before it sped up, forcing them to grab on the railings.

"What the—— !!!"

They stopped and all of them lurched forward in a heap of messy limbs.

Severus groaned, as he was on the bottom and they got off of him as he made an exhausted noise.

"Ugh. Why are you two so heavy?!" 

"Rude!" Eveline said, though she was smiling.

They crept out, and in front of them, was two large, pristine doors. Tom tilted his head, and then opened the door, uncaring about what he would see.

There was a handsome man, and he was sitting on a luxurious high backed chair with a half naked in his lap. The girl gasped, horrified, grabbing a shirt to cover her... assets.

She bolted from the room with an embarrassed expression as they watched with annoyed expressions.

Anthony looked pissed and he turned towards them with a glare. 

He had dark brown hair and cold, dark eyes. He had chiseled features and his clothes were impeccably sharp and of the highest quality.

"What do you three want?! You ruined a good night for me, so spill it before I call security." He snapped, his eyes flashing.

Eveline moved forward, trying to placate him as Severus crossed his arms.

"We need a necklace. A feather necklace, perhaps? If you have it, we'd love to get it off of your hands and be out of your hair."

He didn't seem to be listening, instead, he was intently watching her body. He smirked as he looked back up on her eyes.

"How about a deal. I do have that necklace, but today, it's kind of boring here. How about you three play a few games today, win about $1,500 and I'll give you the necklace as payment."

Tom narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry, but we need it by tomorrow."

Anthony huffed. "Then you'll play for a day. How about it?"

Severus and Eveline glanced at Tom. He gazed back at him, and then glanced back at Anthony.

"Isn't there another way? We have money, if you want that." He said, hoping to get this over with.

Anthony shook his head. "No. If you don't want to accept the deal, then you'll have to leave."

Severus grit his teeth. "Fine." He spat. "Why do you want us to play so much?"

"Because if you don't get that money, I'll get to keep you guys here." He smirked.

Tom's eyes widened. "What?! You never said that!"

"Well, you agreed. Go to the Anos Hall, that's where you'll play. Now get out of here." He took out a slender wand and then forced them out of the room.

"Anus Hole?!" Eveline shrieked in confusion before she slammed against the wall.

"Anos Hall," Severus corrected dryly as he picked himself up.

Tom was about to blast the door down when Severus stopped him. "Enough. We have to win this money now. I think if we can somehow work together, we can definitely win that amount."

Eveline grinned crazily. "I can do it! In hell, if there wasn't enough victims, we gambled to see who would torture the poor soul."

They raised an eyebrow.

She gave a peace sign. "I usually won," she clarified.

They nodded, as if saying 'ah. okay then'.

They made a plan, and set out.

'Anos Hall' was a large area with slot machines and tables everywhere, with almost every game you could imagine. The floors were checkered and they sparkled from the large chandeliers over head that cast beautiful glows across the room.

"Well, 'Anus Hole' seems nice." Severus muttered.

Tom snickered as Eveline slapped his shoulder jokingly.

"Oh shut up!"

Tom immediately put himself into a table. They seemed to be playing Blackjack, and he smiled. 

Perfect.

In fifteen easy games, he had already raked in about $500 dollars.

Thank goodness he had the reckless players to play with!

He smirked, watching the players grow more and more desperate as they hit and or busted.

The room was tainted with greed and sin, and as a demon, he definitely noticed. 

Tangy tobacco smoke and the strong smell of alcohol filled the air with its toxins. It was strong, more intense than anything he had ever experienced in the travels he had indulged in when he was still young.

Tom wrinkled his nose but didn't say anything as he played.

He watched through half-lidded eyes before he adjusted his scarf, took his winnings and high tailed it out of there.

There was someone with killing intent sitting at that table, and he didn't want to make them too pissed.

Eveline was playing a nice game of Poker and she glanced at her cards before she finally put down another, smiling at the enraged cries.

Severus seemed to look utterly bored, tilting his head as the roulette board spun and his numbers were chosen.

All three of them exchanged glances, and finally moved away from their spots after collecting the money.

Eveline smirked. "How much do you have?"

"$579." Severus replied.

Tom gave a sigh. "$601." 

Eveline grinned, obviously smug. "$815, boys!"

"Okay, okay, we get it, you're good." Severus teased.

She gave a thumbs up and they went back up the elevator.

After handing over the money, Anthony sulked and muttered something under his breath, but he handed it to them.

It was a beautifully simple necklace, with a delicate silver chain and a small, diamond encrusted feather that seemed to glow.

Eveline and Tom recoiled but Severus grabbed it, hurriedly saying their goodbyes before they ran off.

Tom glanced at the necklace.

That was an angel feather, one of the most purest things in the world, able to purify and heal even the most fatal of wounds and despair.

But why did the Gods need such a thing to be retrieved? And why him?


	22. Tom Watches The Kids (Hiatus Announcement)

Okay guys, since I don’t have much time, I’m gonna have to make this short and sweet.

So sadly, around 500 words.

My stories will be on hiatus until further notice.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Tom sighed.

Harry and Voldemort were drawing with crayons as they sat at the dinner table.

Tom glanced back at his book and flipped a page, not really even looking at the letters inked on the page.

He realized he wasn’t reading and then cursed quietly, flipping back a few pages.

When he tried to refocus, it wouldn’t work and he rubbed his eyes, tired and confused.

Since that angel necklace, he couldn’t sleep very well.

His instincts told him it was important, but he didn’t know why.

He glanced at the kids once more.

Harry turned, smiling happily.

“Mama! Look! I drew the family!” He raised his paper, which was messily scribbled on with hues of red, green and yellow.

Two small stick figures were holding the hands of a bigger stick figure, which had big red eyes and a brown mess on its head.

With faint, baffled horror, Tom realized that it was him.

On either side, was one stick figure with long black hair and circles on its shoulders or something and another with an angry face.

Tom tried to stop the laughter bubbling in his chest as he realized that the figure with circles on its arms was Eveline and the angry one was Severus.

Harry tilted his head. “Mama? Is it good?”

Tom drew a deep breath. “It’s beautiful, Harry. But where’s papa?”

Harry’s eyes widened in shock.

Something flickered across his face, making his eyes glow with age and pain before it turned innocent and confused.

“Oh! I forgot!” He grabbed a crayon and made another, though there was no room so he made Hadrian float above their heads with his green eyes and triangle shaped cape like a ‘superhero’ as the muggles were called them.

Tom looked at Harry more carefully now.

Usually, he would have those fits, and usually, they’d be involved with Hadrian.

The man himself didn’t seem surprised, but didn’t elaborate.

Tom knew that Severus was suspecting something just like him, but he probably didn’t want to mention it.

There was a huff on his right.

“Mine’s good too...” 

Tom looked at Voldemort, who was staring sullenly at his own drawing.

It was a wispy, long, cloud looking thing with a v on one end.

Tom tilted his head and patted Voldemort’s shiny bald head.

He smiled. “Your snake is wonderful.”

Voldemort’s eyes widened excitedly at the fact that his mama could figure out what his drawing was, and he beamed.

“Heheh! Thanks!”

Harry leaned over the table, pointing towards the tongue or the v shape.

“Where’s the fangs? Can you make a lion too?”

Voldemort huffed. “Yeah, yeah! I will, okay? Just wait! My drawing will be better than yours!”

“What?” Harry said in shock but Voldemort ignored him, taking a red crayon to draw a lion that looked more like a dandelion than a lion to be honest.

Tom watched with a smile, and felt his heart constrict.

This happiness wouldn’t last long, he knew.


	23. This Didn’t End How I Thought It Would

I'm not really coming back for a while, but I'll try to post really long chapter to calm my attention seeking ass and to give something to my loyal fans.  
Enjoy!  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Tom snuggled into the heat. He made a soft noise as a kiss was laid onto his neck and arms gently wrapped around him.

"Sweetie, we have to wake up."

He stirred, but didn't open his eyes as his pillow gave a husky chuckle.

"You're so spoiled," his human pillow said in an amused tone. "You demand so much and want so many things."

His head was tilted back so his neck would be exposed and there was a scrape of teeth against his pulse.

Tom gave a muffled whine as he bit his lip.

"I'm gonna savor you. You're all I need in this despicable, disgusting world of humans. I'm going to defile your tainted body and you're gonna love it." He hissed as he grinded against Tom's curvy hips.

Tom gave a breathless moan as fingers started to skate down his body, warmth leaving a trail of fire as then hands rested against his skin. 

Canines tore through his flesh as his mate bit him once more, blood trickling from his wound as the submissive started to squirm, his legs wrapping around the taller male's waist, his ankles crossed.

Heat started to spread throughout his body until it became uncomfortable.

Nails dug in and there was a low hiss and a quiet shuffling sound before a feathery explosion occurred and Tom's eyes snapped open, only to meet with bright green ones.

"Glad you're awake. Let's get to it, yeah?"

——

Tom woke up with a gasp, sweat causing his hair to stick with his forehead.

He looked around and trembled as he realized what he had just dreamed about.

Did he just...?

He shoved the thought from his brain and scrambled off of the bed, his cheeks flushing before he willed it away.

Hadrian was only a friend, Hadrian was only a friend, Hadrian was only a friend, he repeated in his head like a mantra as he hurriedly buttoned on his clothes.

Racing downstairs, he skidded to a halt and stumbled upon the star of his wet dreams.

Hadrian steadied him curiously, raising an eyebrow at his disheveled appearance.

"You alright? You look like you haven't slept a wink." He noted, tilting his head.

Tom ignored his thundering heart and Eveline's traitorous grin and merely pushed him away.

"Nothing. It's nothing," he insisted.

Tom sank into a chair and Hadrian went to the kitchen, which was his sanctuary now. Eveline grinned and Tom threw her a glare.

He grumbled lowly. "Shut up..."

"I didn't say anything, but okay! You smell like you've had a nice wet dream." She chirped. Ithmah gave a tweet, and she snickered.

{Seems like it was about Hadrian} the bird tweeted. 

Why of all times did Ithmah have to use the language he understood?

Tom didn't want to be reminded of his recent vision.

{Nice. Hadrian will be a good mate.} Eveline responded in the demonic tongue. 

Ithmah nodded his feathery head. {Very true. He is strong, very handsome and can provide with many healthy, powerful children.}

{Oh Merlin, their children would be so cute! Like, imagine little kids running around with green eyes and brown hair and——}

{Shut it!} Tom snapped with an embarrassed blush. 

Severus slinked into his chair, looking exhausted as usual.

Tom stared and Eveline asked, "Were you staying in the potions lab again?"

Severus groaned. "I know what you're going to say. No, I did not. I was out hunting, but damn Lucius found me so he chased me until I lost him."

Tom and Eveline shared a glance before bursting out into laughter.

Severus gave them an annoyed stare and scowled. "It's not funny!"

Eveline clutched her stomach and fell onto the floor, rolling around in amusement as Tom responded, "It so is! You never even told him it was you and now you're getting hounded for it! Pfffttt——!!"

Severus flushed red from embarrassment but didn't say anything. 

They continued to tease him about Lucius' more than stalkerish crush on him but Tom's thoughts strayed to the man making breakfast in his kitchen.

His cheeks warmed as he thought about his dream and unfortunately, Severus noticed.

He raised an eyebrow, desperately trying to get Eveline's teasing smirks off his back and said, "What's causing that look on your face, Tom?"

Tom startled and turned around as Eveline's grin turned wider.

"It's.... Hadrian. It's been almost four years, and I really want to take my chance to... f-further our relationship but... what if it doesn't go right?" He whispered.

They were silent. Even Ithmah was stumped.

Eveline gave a small smile. "I think you should take the chance. I mean, Hadrian is one of the best dominants there could be! He's handsome, super powerful and kind. He can cook too!"

Severus nodded. "You should go with it. If it doesn't work out, I'll tear his dick off and feed it to him."

Tom smiled, even if he was amused by Severus' threat.

"Thanks you guys..."

Voldemort trudged downstairs with a beaming Harry dragging him by the hand. A paper flapped in his hands before he presented it to Tom.

"Mama! Mama, look! Me and Voldemort drew this for you!" 

"Voldemort and I," Voldemort corrected sleepily and then stumbled into Severus' arms, where he went right back to sleep.

Tom blinked curiously at the picture and froze.

It was picture of Tom with a green light pointing towards a stick figure with a lightning bolt on his head. 

A chill ran through Tom's spine as he now carefully inspected the picture. 

Orange spiky things were in the corners, signaling fire as black loops darkened the space above the two figures, meaning smoke as red was roughly scribbled on the bottom below. Small black stick figures with x's on their faces littered the red crayon floor.

What.... was this?

"Harry.... you and Voldemort made this?" Eveline asked tentatively as she looked at the drawing.

Harry looked at her and something flickered in his eyes.

He looked... solemn.

"No, wait. I think it was——" he winced sharply and then gave a cry of pain. He clutched his head and Hadrian chose this strange moment to walk in, his hands laden with plates.

He smiled. "Hey, breakfast is ready—— oh Merlin! Harry, are you alright?" 

He put down the plates and joined the others that were now crowding around the boy in worry.

Voldemort watched with wide eyes as he whispered, "Harry?" even as the boy kept making sounds of agony.

"Harry, Harry! Can you hear me?" Tom asked, steadying him so he could assess the cause for Harry’s pained sobs.

Eveline cursed, as Severus made a noise of confusion, his eyes narrowed.

Hadrian was silent for a long time until he waved a hand over Harry and the boy immediately started to fall, his eyes fluttering closed.

Tom caught him and looked at Hadrian with bewilderment.

Hadrian sighed, ruffling his locks of hair. "I cast a sleeping spell. We should put him back to bed before he gets worse."

"What's making him like that?" Voldemort asked in a small voice.

Severus sighed. "I don't know, but let your mama and papa fix it, alright?"

He nodded and Eveline tried to make him relax by inviting him into a conversation about his books, which he indulged in, even if it was strained.

Tom carried Harry to his and Voldemort's room, Hadrian following behind almost tensely.

As he set the boy on the bed, he turned sharply.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

Hadrian was silent for awhile. "What do you mean?"

"What was that? Why was Harry in such pain?! I know you know something about it, don't lie to me, you sod!" Tom snapped.

Hadrian looked tired, almost grave. His eyes weren't as bright as they normally were and he sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I... really don't know to be honest... I have a theory, but——"

"But what?! Harry might be in danger and you never told me about this theory??" Tom snarled, getting more and more defensive as Hadrian looked confuzzled as to why Tom kept demanding answers.

Hadrian grabbed Tom's hand, almost completely covering them. "Tom... it's only a theory. How about I tell later today, okay? Come into my room at 12, I'll have answers by then."

Tom was silent for a while before he murmured, "Promise?"

He felt unbelievably childish but he wanted to place his trust in the fact that Hadrian knew what he was doing. 

Hadrian smiled softly and then kissed him on the forehead tenderly.

Tom's heart threatened to thunder loud enough for the green eyed man to hear as he blushed bright red.

Hadrian pulled away, his eyes filled with warmth and an emotion that gave Tom butterflies and went out the door, saying, "Promise. See you at twelve."

Tom looked at the clock, and saw that it was 11. 

He looked back at Harry, who's breaths were falling and rising calmly, and decided to stay to watch after Harry.

After an hour of long silence, Tom wondered if the others had already left the house and walked out, seeing Voldemort asleep on the couch, his head in Eveline's lap, who was drooling on the couch cushion.

He went to Hadrian's room, wondering what he knew about Harry's condition and if maybe they could take a step and become more than just friends.

It was wishful thinking, but he was hopeful.

All of those days spent flirting weren't fake, right?

He opened the door and stared, his mouth slack-jawed.

There was an androgynous man on top of Hadrian, one hand pushing his chest while the other tugged at the green eyed man's hair. 

The man was kissing Hadrian and although Tom was extremely hurt, he really needed to know why the hell Hadrian invited him to his room to let him see this.

Unless...?

The man sat up and Hadrian turned his head away, growling viciously.

The man had long blonde hair and almond shaped eyes the color of coffee. He was pale, and almost girly looking with pink Cupid bow lips and high cheekbones.

He turned and gave a look of faux surprise. 

"Oh~. Who's this?"

Hadrian's eyes widened and he turned, yelling, "T-Tom?! It-it's not what it looks like!"

Tom's face was perfectly blank. "I think it is, but you act like I care about the men you bed."

The other man giggled and then turned into a cloud of dust, floating out the window.

Tom almost wanted to cry, but his pride forced his tears away behind a stony mask. Hadrian looked panicked, and most of all, worried but Tom didn't care.

Suddenly, he froze.

That man... was a demon, wasn't he?

Where the hell was he going?

He ran out the door and into Harry's room, where the man was happily cuddling Harry. 

His hands clasped around a knife and guided it to the sleeping boy's throat but Tom waved his hand, throwing the demon away.

"What are you doing to my son?!" Tom asked in alarm, his scythe appearing in his hands like smoke.

"Oh my~. A grim reaper, too? Hadrian always gives me the best playmates!" The demon cooed and then with a crazed grin, he charged at Tom, swiping.

Tom ducked, kicking the other in the stomach and then bounced up, turning around to dodge another stab.

The man laughed and then skidded back. "You're good! What's your name? I'm Marchosias!"

Tom grit his teeth and then without a word, shot a bullet towards him after quickly summoning a pistol.

[Annam! Attack!] Tom snarled.

Marchiosias raised an eyebrow, muttering, "A parselmouth? Oh my."

Annam, the red headed krait, rose from her cage besides Harry's bed and struck, baring her fangs before taking a bite out of Marchosias' arm.

Marchosias screamed in pain, pulled the writhing snake off and then disappeared, grimacing.

No longer sensing his presence, Tom stilled and breathed heavily.

Hadrian ran in hurriedly, his eyes big as plates before Tom charged, swinging his scythe towards him.

Hadrian jumped back, his back hitting the staircase as he stumbled out of the room, shock on his face as Tom snarled in rage.

"You—— you asshole! You fucking brought an incubus into my house that almost hurt Harry and then you fucking act like you're shocked?! I'm so fucking tired of your shit, you goddamn wanker!" Tom hissed, grabbing Hadrian before pushing him into the wall.

“Tom——”

"I'm so fucking pissed...." Tom snarled, the blade of the scythe gleaming before Hadrian tried to talk.

He looked shocked, but relatively calm, and said, "Tom, listen to me. I didn't bring Marchosias into here, you have to believe me——"

"Believe you?! Hadrian, he was fucking sucking your goddamn tonsils and you want me to believe you?!"

Was he hysterical right now?

Yes. Definitely. Without a doubt.

Was it sort of rational?

In Tom's mind, it was.

Everything happened so unexpectedly that it made Tom's head spin. He felt a pressure behind his eyes and he blinked, the ache in his heart growing as his stomach sank to his feet.

Tears started to blur his vision and Hadrian made a small noise, reaching out to wipe the tears away.

Tom turned his face, his eyebrows dipping on his forehead.

"Don't bloody touch me. I should've never trusted you!" He spat before pulling away, his scythe singing for blood even as he made it disappear. "Get out of my house!"

Hadrian's expression changed from confusion and hurt to distress.

"Tom, you don't mean that——"

"Try me." Tom whispered harshly before he glared at Hadrian venomously. 

He went back to Harry's room, relieved to find the demon had done nothing to Harry, who was still somehow asleep.

He knew that he was being irrational for not listening to Hadrian's plight, but now, as he watched Harry who almost got killed, he felt anger bubble in his lungs.

Maybe it had been harsh and definitely unnecessary to dismiss Hadrian, but for almost hurting Harry...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tom almost wanted to have never met Hadrian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter won’t come until awhile, so I’m sorry for making you guys hopeful.
> 
> Thanks for staying and enjoy!


	24. The Malfoys Sure Can Throw a Par-Tay!

If you guys want to listen to what I think of when I write, what Tom is feeling is close to Dirty Dirty by Charlotte Cardin or Shut Up and Cry by Zolita.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Harry made a noise of discomfort. Tom sighed softly and murmured, "I'm sorry, but you have to stay still for me, alright?"

 

"M'kay. Whas zhat?" He gurgled as he pointed behind Tom's back. Tom glanced behind them, staring at the smoky tendrils that were lifting things and carrying them to him when he needed it.

 

"They won't hurt you." Tom said, gently prying Harry's mouth open further, wrinkling his nose.

 

The tentacles themselves were sort of like his magic, condensed into a solid. Tom has found a spell because he couldn't allow anyone else besides him and Harry in the room for the sake of the ritual.

 

He moved away, closing Harry's mouth and grabbed his wand, before tilting Harry's head.

 

"Ready?"

 

"Y-Yeah...?"

 

Tom sighed and then magic coursed through his fingers and into his wand before they met with Harry's skin.

 

Harry gave a cry of pain and then his eyes glowed green before he stopped, wincing and whimpering.

 

Tom inspected him once more.

 

"Harry? You alright? Do you need anything?" He asked in worry.

 

Harry blinked owlishly, before glancing up with his avada kedavra green eyes and then he stopped.

 

"Uhhhh..."

 

Tom tilted his head. "Harry? Are you alright? Feeling anything?"

 

"I-I'm fine. Uhhh, the woman——" he stammered, rubbing his forehead.

 

"Eveline?" Tom answered a little too fast in his worry.

 

He stared at Harry further, but Harry didn't look him in the eyes. Tom narrowed his own and silently called Eveline.

 

"Watch him." He whispered when she walked in. Her calculative eyes met with his own and she nodded before she sat down in front of Harry as Tom left.

 

Eveline smiled.

 

Cheerfully, she said, "Harry! How have you been doing? Alright? Feeling okay? I know your mama can be a little overprotective when he's worried."

 

"My... mama?"

 

"Mhm."

 

They stared at each other for a long minute until Eveline muttered half under her breath, "You're not Harry, are you?"

 

"H-huh?!"

 

She scowled. "It's obvious, don't try to lie to me. Who are you?"

 

Harry's face deepened into a frown. "I am Harry. My name is Harry Potter. How did I get here?"

 

Eveline blinked.

 

Her eyes glowed a pale purple, and her eyebrows furrowed.

 

Wait...

 

If this was Harry, but wasn't Harry, then who the bloody hell was he?

 

She sighed.

 

"Well, who ever you are, let Harry go. You have to leave his body. Whatever you are, you have to realize: this isn't your life. Wherever you came from, you have to leave Harry's body. He has a family here and whenever you come by, you bring pain to him. You don’t belong in Harry’s life, you’re making everyone suffer. For everyone’s sake and your own, yo should leave.”

 

The non-Harry looked forlorn. "O-okay. But... before I go, who was the man with the green eyes? He looks like me."

 

Eveline stopped. "Do you... do you only come out when you see him?"

 

"I think so... whenever I see him, it’s like a jolt runs through my body and I'm brought into this body."

 

She gave a loud sigh. Non-Harry then left and Harry was put to sleep quickly after. Eveline went downstairs and told Tom what had happened.

 

Of course....

 

Tom was furious.

 

"I should've realized! That asshole! Of course, he can travel through timelines, meeting another version of him would cause something, I should've predicted this!" Tom ranted. Severus was silent, as he and Eveline exchanged worried glances. "Stupid bastard thinks he can hurt Harry like this? Luring a demon into my house, almost getting Harry hurt, and then lying about the fact that he knew that he was causing Harry's condition?! The audacity! When I see him, I'm going to rip him apart!"

 

Tom had been frazzled ever since the incident with Hadrian.

 

Why, they had an inkling of an idea but it wasn't like Tom was easy to read. Despite how passionate he seemed when he was mad, this man was cunning and didn't usually reveal how deep his thinking went or how he truly felt over matters.

 

Eveline muttered to herself, "Is Hadrian involved with the hell hound incident too?"

 

Tom stilled abruptly. Severus motioned for her to stop talking but she was forced to continue as Tom pinned his eerie stare on her.

 

"Care to elaborate?"

 

"Well, Hadrian's prowess allows him to control many things involved with death magic. Hellhounds are beings _made_ by death magic, and when they strike, they usually don't attack anything without Hadrian's or some other death magic user permission, which is why they're in hell and not in the living world."

 

Finally, Severus coughed. "Well, Tom, if you're finished, I have something to tell you."

 

Tom took a deep breath and looked at him. "Yes?"

 

"I have an invitation from Lucius for the Yule Ball he will be hosting. Apparently, anyone involved with the ministry will be coming, so it will be a good opportunity to gather allies for Dumbledore's downfall and have some fun as well."

 

Tom sighed. "Fine. When is it?"

 

"December 25."

 

"Alright then. Tell him we'll be there. On another note, did he personally give you that note?" Tom asked curiously.

 

Severus gave an irritated glance towards the wall, as if imagining them to be someone else.

 

"... yes. Despite how he fawns over me when I'm hunting, he can't seem to recognize me. Of course, he always had been kind of an idiot...." he mumbled angrily and Eveline raised an eyebrow, smirking.

 

"You sound like you actually enjoy it when he pays attention to you." She lilted.

 

Severus' ears tinted pink. Tom grinned, and then laughed. He looked a little happier than he did a few minutes ago, and for that, the other two were grateful.

 

"Wasn't he a prefect?" Tom smiled teasingly.

 

"Weren't you one too?" Severus snapped with a pout.

 

Eveline gave a whistle. "Wonder how that happened, with Dumbledore and all."

 

Tom sighed dramatically. "The other teachers just couldn't get enough of me." He said in an airy voice.

 

Severus grimaced. "Wait, didn’t you have Minerva as a classmate?”

 

"Yep."

 

"That's disturbing to think about. You're old." Severus stated. He paused. "A few years ago, I wouldn't have said that."

 

Tom rolled his eyes. "I was insane, alright? I know I made some pretty bad choices. At least I have a second chance this time around."

 

Eveline smiled, and nodded, her head perched on her hands. "Right-o! So we're going to the party?"

 

"Yep."

 

———————————————————————

 

Hadrian was shivering intensely, his breath coming out in short pants. Death looked at his master with an exasperated expression.

 

"My, my, master. Getting yourself sick, how annoying. I'm very busy, you know?" He sighed as he dabbed at Hadrian's feverish forehead. Death looked around in boredom.

 

Staring at the pained face of his precious master, Death felt something bubble into his heart.

 

Why?

 

His master was so selfless and foolish and naive and so, so, so kind and brave and despicably lovable that Death was surprised that such a creature had somehow found himself as Death's Master.

 

Yet why did his master suffer? Why did no one realize how precious his sweet master was? Did no one, no one at all, could they not understand the depth of Hadrian's worth and his value?

 

Without him, Death believed that he would've hated humans for their wars and their unbelievably stupid ways.

 

His cool fingers reached out to brush back Hadrian's hair.

 

Hadrian stirred a little, clenching his eyes a little tighter. "... T-Tom...!" He cried out in his fever induced dreams.

 

Death felt himself be consumed by sadness. Why did his master care for that human so much?

 

Death liked Tom because he was so afraid of him, because of the death toll he had caused and because of the fact that he was simply so interesting.

 

Tom was fascinatingly annoying and sassy and pretty.

 

But after Hadrian became so obsessed with him, it made Death angry when Tom didn't return Hadrian's feelings.

 

Why didn't Tom love his master?

 

Everyone should appreciate his master! In fact, they should worship the very ground he walked on! They should kiss the dirt on his heels and beg for the scraps of attention his master was so willing to give!

 

After all, he would gladly do the very same for his master...

 

No!

 

Death shook his head. No, he was a humble God compared to his master.

 

He shouldn't think of him like that.

 

Hadrian made another pathetic noise and opened his eyes, blinking those Avada Kedavra emerald eyes. His gaze landed on Death, who sat still.

 

"Death...?"

 

"I am here." He answered.

 

There was a moment of silence as his master tried to form words.

 

"W-what day is-is today?" Hadrian croaked.

 

"Today is December 23. It is noon, master, and you are still very sick. I will take care of you." Death replied almost lovingly, pushing back the man that was slowly rising before handing him a cup of water.

 

Hadrian pushed the cup away.

 

"N-no! I have to see Tom...!"

 

Death saw red.

 

His aura swept in the room and his true face showed as he snarled.

 

 **"No! I will not allow you! You will stay in bed!"** He roared.

 

Hadrian didn't blink. His equally powerful magic was unleashed and quickly, Death's magic was bound and he was leashed on the floor, kneeling and whimpering in submission.

 

"I don't like controlling you, Death." His master started in a terribly calm, quiet voice. "But I will if I have to. Don't raise your voice at me and expect me to follow your orders. I am your master, not the opposite, understood?"

 

"Yes, yes, master, I understand completely!" Death said breathlessly, his stomach twisting into knots. He understood why he had been punished and happily accepted his defeat under his master’s control.

 

Hadrian put away the magical chains, sighing tiredlyand Death almost whined because he wanted them to come back and chain him forever to his wonderful master, but Hadrian laid back in the bed and then whispered softly, "Thank you for taking care of me." before going into a peaceful sleep.

 

Death gave a rumbled purr and then stood in the shadows to watch over his fragile master.

 

—————————————————————

 

Dressed in a beautiful silken robe with a Chinese collar and silver embroidery, Tom smiled as he peeked behind his doorway.

 

"Voldemort? Harry? Are you two done?"

 

Said kids came running down the hallways and beaming, Harry chirped, "Yep! I'm done!"

 

Severus stepped out in a robe with dark red fabric and nodded, looking elegant and respectable. His shirt was a v-line that dipped and showed his collarbones.

 

Eveline, meanwhile, stumbled out of her room, tripped over her own clothes and then face planted into the ground.

 

"Ow! Fuck!"

 

"Language!" Voldemort said with a huff.

 

Harry started to snicker while Severus gave a grin of amusement.

 

Eveline was encased in a corset and silks, tangled and struggling as she wiggled like an overgrown slug.

 

Severus and Tom shared a glance, and then burst out laughing again.

 

She growled, but flushed in embarrassment.

 

After a while of them laughing at her, she was unwrapped with some help and was fitted into a lavender dress with white ribbons and pink roses that were embedded into her dress like glistening jewels.

 

Overall, they looked great.

 

That's it.

 

They looked fucking great.

 

Like, ravishing. Y'know?

 

They flooed there, and already, the party was on full swing.

 

Eveline flitted off somewhere and Tom hung around, interested to see what sort of people were in the ministry.

 

Severus was dragged into a group of people the moment he was spotted and the two kids stuck with Tom, nervous and wide eyed.

 

Draco found them, and running over, he glared at them with a big pout.

 

"You two! Where have you been?" He cried.

 

"Uhhh——"

 

"Whatever!" He interrupted. "Meet my friends, Pansy and Blaise. That's Theo."

 

Pansy was a pugfaced girl with a bobcut, and she nervously gave Tom a wave.

 

Blaise has dark skin and purple eyes set into a thin face, which was scrunched up in an uncomfortable expression that displayed his wariness.

 

Theo has curly hair and bowed promptly when he saw Tom. His sharp eyes landed on Harry with an intrigued look and Tom raised an eyebrow.

 

Suddenly, there was a gasp.

 

"Ooh~. It's baby Malfoy!" A voice cried.

 

"Now, now, don't be too mean or he'll cry."

 

Two red headed twins grinned mischievously as they put their hands on their waists.

 

Tom blinked.

 

Weren't those the Weasley twins that were so deviously troublesome for the Death Eaters the last time he saw them?

 

Draco glared at them. "Stupid Weasleys! Why are you two here?"

 

"Well, you know, our dad is——"

 

"——working for the ministry, baby Malfoy."

 

Draco looked vexed.

 

"Blood traitors shouldn't be here! You don't belong with the rest of us!" He snapped.

 

They feigned hurt. "Wow! Such harsh words! Gred, I-I have never been so hurt!"

 

"Forge, don't let his words get to you! Be stronger!"

 

They dropped the act after a dramatic pause and then burst out laughing at Draco's indignant expression.

 

Tom almost snickered but kept himself contained for the sake of Draco's feelings.

 

Harry was wide eyed.

 

"Mama... can I hang out with them?"

 

Shit.

 

Those two could seriously bring trouble.

 

Well, Tom could handle whatever they threw at him.

 

"Of course." Tom looked at the twins. "You two. What are your names?"

 

They stopped and paled when they realized an adult was talking to them.

 

"F-f-Fred."

 

"George...?"

 

"Was that a question?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"No...?"

 

Draco was smirking in victory until he heard the next words from Tom's mouth.

 

"Will you play with Harry? He seems to like you two."

 

Fred and George blinked in surprise and then looked at Harry. Inspecting him to and fro as if they were considering his application for a model or not, they finally seemed satisfied.

 

They grinned. "Sure! Alright then, shortie! Let's bring hell to this boring party."

 

Harry gasped. "Don't say that! That's the 'h' word."

 

"Fine! Let's bring heck to this party!" They said at the same time in the exact same bored tone.

 

Voldemort looked uncomfortable, scratching his glamoured hair.

 

With his glamour, he looked oddly handsome, though childish with dark brown hair and silver blue eyes.

 

The twins looked behind them, both of their blue, blue eyes pointed straight towards Voldemort.

 

"Wanna play with us too?"

 

Voldemort have a jump. "Y-you'd let me?"

 

"Yeah, sure!" Fred or George said.

 

"Why not?" George or Fred said.

 

"U-uh," Voldemort had no answer and looking exasperated, they grabbed his arm and hauled both Harry and Voldemort away.

 

Draco was open mouthed and after awhile of shocked silence, he processed what happened and he chased after them, waving a fist.

 

"Why you——! Get back here and give them back!"

 

Pansy followed with a cheerful laugh as both Theo and Blaise gave each other knowing looks and gave chase with boredom.

 

Tom felt his heart warm and then there was a hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

 

Lucius smiled at him.

 

"Tom! How have you been? Is the party suited to your tastes?"

 

"Yes... it is most lovely. Where is Narcissa? She is doing well, I presume?"

 

Lucius rubbed his temples. "Yes, she is doing fine, but we have been having talks and I think the divorce papers are now ready. The problem is that I don't know how to break it to Draco."

 

For a brief moment, Tom thought about Hadrian.

 

He coughed.

 

"Well, maybe you should——" he stopped when he saw it.

 

Marchosias smiled at him evilly, his eyes glinting before he disappeared into the crowd as Tom blinked.

 

"Tom?"

 

Tom looked up and gave a strained smile. "Heh heh...! S-Sorry, uh, as I was saying, you should probably——"

 

Why did this evil feeling just keep getting worse and worse?

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Bit of Trivia: ever wonder what Little Mix song would perfectly match their personalities?

 

Probably not!

 

Well, it's——

Tom: Wasabi by Little Mix

Eveline: Salute by Little Mix/ Forget You Not by Little Mix

Severus: Think About Us by Little Mix

Hadrian: Monster In Me by Little Mix/ Mr. Loverboy by Little Mix

Harry: The Cure by Little Mix/ Wings by Little Mix

Voldemort: Stand Down by Little Mix

 

Extra-

Death: American Boy by Little Mix


	25. Hide-And-Seek Mission is a Go!

Eveline smiled charmingly at the woman, who blushed and made a flustered motion.

Suddenly, something caught Eveline's eye.

After politely excusing herself, she promptly followed it.

It was another woman, one with pale, silvery blonde hair and curious, misty blue eyes.

Eveline stopped, feeling as if the earth would open a hole under her and swallow her whole.

She swallowed and then said, "Um, hello!"

The woman turned. "Hmm? Oh, hello. Did you need something?"

"Ah, well, you see——"

"Pandora!" A voice cried and Eveline was startled.

A man looking like her ran towards her and clasped her in his arms. He looked frantic and was probably looking for something, and although Eveline was annoyed that she was interrupted, she was quiet as the man said, "Pandora, our daughter—— Luna's gone! I lost sight of her and—— and..."

"What?! Where is she?!"

Eveline was severely disappointed to find that Pandora had a husband. If she was truly Eveline's mate, she would not have a spouse.

_'Which means she isn't the one...'_

However, out of worry for the child, she offered to help locate her.

In a panic, they graciously accepted, and Eveline flitted around, looking for a child that seemed to fit the description.

A child that looked like the mother, huh?

Slightly concerned because she couldn't find a child fitting that description, Eveline proceeded to go back to the parents.

Suddenly, a small child bumped into her, latching onto Eveline's leg.

"Butterfly!"

A pang struck Eveline's heart, electricity zapping through her spine and tears welled up in her eyes as her body started to curl up around the child.

"My mate...." Eveline hugged her. "My precious mate...!"

The child looked up, with golden silver hair and the bluest eyes Eveline had ever seen and she was given an enormous smile.

"Butterfly! Butterfly!"

Eveline picked her up and quietly, asked, "What's your name?"

"Luna! Luna Luv Good!"

_'Wait, what was the name of their child?'_

"Luna!" Pandora and her husband raced towards their daughter and then hugged her, tears in their eyes. "Luna, never run from our sight again!"

"Okay, mommy."

As Eveline wondered if it was pedophilia if Luna was her reincarnated mate, her parents thanked her reverently.

In a hopeful tone, Pandora's husband asked, "Will you come sit with us? We want to thank you for finding our daughter! You can't trust anyone in this place, you don't know how many of them are heliopaths."

Raising an eyebrow, Eveline tentatively nodded, and looking at her beaming mate, she decided that she'd wait until Luna would choose.

And whatever her mate chose, she'd accept.

———————————————————

Fred and George were currently teaching Voldemort and Harry how to hide from anybody and anyone.

"Well, see, the first thing you do is to be completely quiet. You find a good hiding spot and then, when they come out, you run towards the direction they came in! But make sure they don't see you! Got it?"

They stopped. "Oh no! Here comes baby Malfoy!"

They quickly hid, and Harry struggled to hold in his giggles as Draco, huffing and puffing from exhaustion and indignation, ran past them.

Voldemort grinned.

Although the twins looked mean at first, they were really nice although mischievous.

Voldemort clapped a hand over Harry's mouth as then Pansy and Theo ran by. Blaise followed steadily behind, glanced right at them and stopped.

He tilted his head as Voldemort gave a small gasp and then covered his mouth with his other hand.

"Blaise! Did you find them?" Pansy asked.

He said rather slowly, "No. But I think they're in the bathrooms upstairs. I saw something by the balcony."

Pansy called out to Draco and they all ran upstairs.

Harry and Voldemort were stunned that Blaise would help them.

They ran inside another room, a huge storage one that was in the back of the hallway, and then jumped when they saw another boy.

"H-hello." The boy stuttered nervously.

"Hi. What's your name?" Harry said as Voldemort tried to shush him.

The boy was big eyed and small compared to them, and was a little bit of a baby face. His blonde hair was choppy and he fidgeted under Harry's stare.

"Neville. I am heir Neville Longbottom."

"Ooh. I'm Harry. This is Voldemort." Voldemort slinked behind Harry and narrowed his eyes.

Neville looked a little uncomfortable and Harry took his hands, pulling him up from the crouched position on the floor. 

"Are you also playing Hide and Seek?" Harry asked curiously.

Neville looked a little confused. "No."

"Wanna play with us? We're playing with Fred and George. We have to hide from Draco."

"D-Draco?" Neville echoed in a confused tone.

"Mhm. We have to—— oh no! Quick, hide!" Harry pushed Neville into a corner, and Harry shoved himself inside of a box, wriggling so he could fit.

Voldemort quickly threw a dirty tarp over himself and crumpled onto the floor.

Pansy rushed inside.

"I heard something!"

She was quiet for a moment, and Voldemort thought they were going to be caught, but then she left, muttering, "Nevermind."

Neville let go of the breath he was holding and Harry gave a breathless laugh.

"Oh man!" He said softly. "I thought we were about to get caught!"

Neville giggled, and then they gave a grin.

Taking Neville's hand, Harry pulled him up.

"Let's go! We should find Fred and George!"

They carefully stalked up the stairs, and spotting a redhead, Harry grinned.

"Fred!"

Said redhead turned and was _not_ Fred.

Harry stopped, wide eyed. "Uhhh..."

The other redhead was big, tall and had brown eyes with a splattering of sun-kissed freckles underneath their eyes.

They grinned. "Oh hey! You three know Fred and George?"

"Uhhh..." Harry went again but the redhead didn't seem to notice or care.

"I'm Charlie! Fred and George's big brother! Nice ta meetcha!"

"Ohhh, uh, hi?"

That's when a whole herd of redheads came around the corner, crying, "Charlie! Fred and George are playing hide and seek, quick! Find them before they prank someone!"

Charlie went, "Shiiiiiiit," and then bolted in a different direction as the other redheads.

Harry, Voldemort and Neville all stared open mouthed.

Because either their eyes were playing tricks or that was nearly a dozen redheads right there.

Still blinking and wondering how many redheads were in that family, when Fred and George appeared, smiling.

"Hey guys! Who's that you got there?" They pointed at Neville.

"Oh, his name is Neville Longbottom. Can he play with us?"

They contemplated it for a moment. "Sure. We gotta make this quick though. We have to avoid our entire family and Draco and his goons. Got it? Hide and Seek Mission is a go! Evade all enemies and get back here in exactly one hour! Got that?"

"Yessir!"

"That's yes _sirs_ to you, soldiers."

——————————————————————

Tom sighed, taking a breath of fresh air.

The cool breeze swept over the trees, and the white peacocks that frolicked in the garden made noises of alarm at the wind.

"Tom. You're here."

Tom turned and stopped.

Hadrian smiled sheepishly. "Hey."

Tom stepped back, feeling his magic explode with anger and fear.

"What're you doing here?"

"Well, I work in the ministry——"

"No, I mean, why are you here. Why are you.... trying to see me?"

Hadrian looked forlorn. "I wanted to apologize. That incubus before, he... he can mimic others, even down to their magic, but I didn't know that he knew how to mimic mine... he sneaked in and that was when you came to my room. I don't know what he wanted, I swear, I tried to explain."

He looked up, his green eyes wide and vulnerable. He looked scared.

"Please." His voice cracked. "Tom, take me back. I love you."

Tom's world stopped. With wide eyes, Tom started to shake.

His heart thundered and nearly cracked in two.

"N-no, you... you fake!" With one fluid motion, his scythe appeared and Tom cut through Hadrian, who dodged.

Slowly, the form melted.

Marchosias smiled.

"Oh my. You figured me out fast. What gave it away?"

Tom spat. "As if I have to tell you."

The truth was, it was his magic.

Hadrian's magic was large, a bit larger than Tom's, and Marchosias couldn't imitate that. He could imitate the feel of Hadrian's magic and the the strength, but definitely not the size.

That was how Tom knew.

Especially because...

A small part of him wanted to truly know.

Was that really Hadrian?

Did he truly love him?

Tom hardened his heart.

Marchiosias chortled. "But oh man, you looked like you were convinced! Hahaha!! Did you really want Hadrian to love you that much? You sad, poor thing!"

Marchiosias' grin spread. "But if it makes you feel better, what I said was true. I did imitate his magic and get inside the mansion. But I dunno about the love part!

"Can't be true anyways! After all, who would love a broken submissive like you?"

A pang struck through Tom.

He hissed, his eyes glowing red. "You asshole..."

Marchiosias raised his hands. "Hey, you know it's true! Raped by a couple of kids in your orphanage, it's pathetic how easy they overpowered you! Or maybe you wanted it...?"

Tom felt the deepest disgust enter his body before he swiped once more and then shot a bullet towards Marchiosias.

"You disgusting piece of shit! I'm going to rub your existence from this universe!"

"Let's see you try, weakling!" Marchiosias roared before he shot forward, his hands stretched out as claws started to appear.

Quickly blocking his claws with the blade of his scythe, Tom steadied his weapon and used it to throw himself towards Marchiosias, throwing a clean uppercut to the incubus' chin.

Tom struck, but although Marchiosias dodged, he didn't come out unscathed.

"My hair——!!! My hair!"

His long blonde locks were flying in the wind. Now his hair was to his shoulders, choppy and short.

Tom smirked. "Ha! Demon bitch."

"Man. This is like a fight between two girls over a guy."

They turned their heads.

Eveline was leaning against the balcony door, muttering. "You know that you're lucky no one was watching?"

Her eyes snapped over to Marchiosias coolly.

"Marchiosias. Go home." She said barely above a whisper.

"You can't make me."

She snapped her fingers and he gave a shrill scream before evaporating to smoke.

Tom gaped. "How did you...?"

She sighed. "I found my mate.  I think it gave me a bit of a power boost." She sighed again. "I'm sorry, I'm just very tired. I'll be going home early, alright?"

Tom huffed, though he too felt exhausted.

"Alright. I'll try to find Severus and the kids and we'll go with you."

Eveline closed her eyes, leaning a little more on the door.

"Okay."


	26. Eveline’s Mate, the Fated One

Draco tried not to blush as Fred and George quickly strode away with their long legs.

Stupid, stupid Weasleys!

Feeling embarrassed that he was chasing after them, he tried to catch up, but then tripped and fell.

Landing painfully on his knees, he gave a startled cry and felt tears come to his eyes.

The pain was starting to get worse, and Draco was about to start bawling when two hands were stuck out to his face.

Fred and George looked unimpressed.

"C'mon, baby Malfoy! You're stronger than that, aren't cha?"

"Yeah! I thought you'd be able to catch us, but I guess not..."

Draco grit his teeth and got up, swatting their hands away.

"S-shut up!" He cried, sniffling.

They looked amused and then turned, taking a few steps.

Surprised, he cried out, "H-huh?"

George turned around, hands in his pockets and smirked. "Catch us if you can, Drakey-poo!"

"Yeah!" Fred said, moving on the balls of his feet. "Betcha can't!"

Feeling insulted, Draco made an angry noise and then ran after them, causing them to laugh as he gave chase.

Exactly 30 minutes later, even they were exhausted. 

Draco grabbed each of their sleeves and panted, his vision blurring suddenly.

"C-c-c... caught you!"

Fred and George collapsed onto him, laughing breathlessly.

Draco felt something warm flow to his face, and he buried his face in Fred's shoulder.

"S-stupid Weasleys!" He muttered.

"Annoying—"

"— Malfoy."

They fell asleep, not knowing where they ended up.

Eventually, Lucius groaned, ready to cancel this idiotic party, until he stopped.

There, on his bed, lied his son and the two Weasley twins.

His son had an arm wrapped around both, as the two were on each of his sides, heads pressed against Draco's chest.

One of them opened an eye, their blue gaze trained on Lucius.

"What are you doing to my son?" Lucius hissed.

The other one opened his eyes and glared.

In unison, they shushed him.

Growling, Lucius reaches over but they swatted his hands away, putting a finger to their lips to go, "Shhhhhhhh..."

They snuck out of Draco's arms, and slinked away.

But before they could walk out of the door, Lucius stopped them.

"You Weasleys need to remember your place. Don't think I didn't notice you leading around my son to chase after you two." Lucius spat.

His glare grew sharper. "You blood traitors need to stay away from my son. He doesn't need your contaminants."

One of the twins made a 'ah' noise and shrugged. "Maybe you should've taught him not to chase after Weasleys."

"Maybe your son has a thing for redheads." The other said cheerfully.

Both blew him a raspberry before running out of there, laughing as Lucius snarled.

His gaze went back to his son.

Draco tossed and turned, confused as to why the bed was so cold and then his eyes snapped open.

"Dad? Where are the..."

"They left." He snapped crossly. His expression smoothed over. "Now go back to sleep, Draco. It's been a long night."

"Okay, dad." Draco yawned, twitching as his hand closed around air before falling into another fitful sleep.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the door.

He couldn't trust those Weasleys as far as he could throw them.

——————————————————————

Anger bubbled inside of Tom.

Once again, he had been provoked by that stupid demon and forgotten what he was truly fighting for.

Why the hell was Hadrian his weakness???

Harry and Voldemort snoozed quietly, Voldemort being carried by Severus while Harry piggy backed Tom.

Eveline was lost in thought, and Tom knew that she would explain when they got home.

She looked sleepy, almost dead as she trekked to their mansion.

They entered the wards, and Tom silently glanced behind them.

These wards were now useless with Marchiosias’ power.

Tom felt stupid and useless. Worse, he felt like the typical, cliche Submissive, fighting for a dominant like a stupid bimbo.

He didn’t know why, but he felt disgusting.

He placed Harry down onto his bed when he got to Voldemort’s and Harry’s shared room.

Severus put Voldemort down and they tucked them in.

Soon, they were nursing a cup of whiskey as Severus out his head on the table.

“You found your mate? How?” He asked.

“Well... I wasn’t always a succubus. I used to be a human once. A witch to be exact. I had a friend that was famous across the world for her powers. I was kept in the shadows, and wasn’t known much.

“But I loved her. She was my dearest friend, and despite being more famous than I, she was humble and sweet. Her nickname was the ‘the Fated One’. But eventually, something corrupted her. I made a bargain and agreed to become a demon so her life would be saved. In a moment of madness, I mated with my friend.”

Severus and Tom shared a look. 

What Eveline was telling them was personal, and they knew they would never tell. But how the hell were they supposed to respond?

She continued.

“That friend of mine soon grew to hate me. She became the First. The first to create Demon Killing magic. Modern day magic looks much like it, it can be incorporated into many spells.

“As strong as her hate was, my love was stronger. But she died when a rival demon took interest in my powers.”

Eveline’s fists were white knuckled. She grit her teeth and sucked in a breath to hold in her sobs.

“Eveline....” Tom tried, but Eveline shook her head.

“I was careless. My mate died, and was reborn later. I know this, because her smell and appearance is always the same. Every version of her is different, yet so similar. They’re all wise and kind and beautiful and lovely.... and usually, they die painfully.”

Eveline buried her face in her hands. 

“Every time they meet me...! They die! Why? Why is my life cursed? Why does my love have to die so tragically because of me...?!”

Severus reached over and gave her a hug. 

“I had a lover once too.” He started.

Tom blinked and Eveline sobbed, but strained to listen.

“At first, he was a total dick. He’d tease me and call me names and then get his friends to join in too. But eventually, he fell in love, and despite what everyone else said, I fell too. He liked everyone knowing who I belonged to. His friends grew to like me as well, and I let them. And because he asked, I let his friends use me as well.”

His eyes grew dark.

“That was a mistake. When people heard, they called me names, like ‘slut’, ‘cock whore’ or ‘money grabber’. They thought that... that I would let anybody have a go at me. Soon, they were trying to rape me in the hallways.”

Tom covered his mouth as Eveline gave a choked gasp. 

“What??” She cried.

Tom was wide eyed. “Severus, they really——?!”

“Yeah.” His eyes were blank and hollow with apathy. “Eventually, my lover thought that I was too much of a hassle. I convinced him to date my best friend. Then she too, shunned me. I made one tiny mistake, and my life was in ruins.”

They were silent for a long time.

Tom came over, and hugged both of them, glad that they were comfortable enough to tell him these things.

But sadly, he wasn’t ready to tell his. 

His was worse than theirs. 

His story was full of torture, and pain and misery. 

Theirs might’ve been bad.

But his was worse.

He closed his eyes and let his magic comfort theirs.

He’d tell them when he was ready. Until then, he hoped they’d give him time.

—————————————————————

“M-Master, p-please...! N-not now...!” Death said softly, a flush on his cheeks.

Hadrian chuckled huskily. “Death...”

“M-Master...! M-Mmmghn! Ah, ah, ah! Master, oh, Master...! Not so hard!”

“Will you stop with the pornographic sounds and let me through! Jeez!” Hadrian groaned.

Death shook his head as he flushed angrily. 

“No! You can’t leave until I say so! Hey, don’t push so hard!” He whined.

Hadrian planted his hand near the doorway, leaning in close to Death.

Deaths stilled.

“Let. Me. Through!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“No.”

“Merlin dammit, let me through!”


	27. Betcha Didn't Expect This So Soon!

"Please let me apologize! I can explain, just let me back and ——"

"Sure." Tom said easily, letting Hadrian back inside.

Hadrian stopped. "What?"

"Sure. I accept your apology. Eveline's food is getting old." Tom stepped aside, and in a daze, Hadrian walked into the familiar surroundings.

He could see Voldemort and Harry laugh and play in another room with Severus, who chuckled as they moved their toys around.

Eveline was in the dining room, working on something, talking to Ithmah in quiet tones.

It was so familiar yet nearly forgotten.

Hadrian missed it.

Tom lead him into the kitchen.

Turning around, his beautiful crimson eyes met Hadrian's gaze.

"Please make lunch. Once again, you will make food while I provide housing. Are you okay with our plan?" He said.

"Of course."

Tom looked away and then walked out.

Hadrian almost called him back, but something stopped him.

Tom was no longer willing to keep his heart on his sleeve and let his friends see his perspective.

He was no longer willing to be open about his feelings with Hadrian.

And Hadrian _hurt_.

————————————————————

Angelika glared at him. She growled as she shoved the papers in his hands.

"You will retrieve three things today. Spirit fire from central Mexico, life clay which is located in China, and a knife from a music shop owner in the US. You have 48 hours."

"F-forty eight?! Only 48??"

"Yes. After all, you're the leader now. Surely you can do such a simple job, can't you?"

"What?!"

Tom whirled around, his gaze sharp. Death grinned at him.

"Death. Did you do this?"

"Oh yes! I did! Do you like it?" Death chirped.

Tom's expression lifted into a smile. "Yes! I'm honored that you'd let me be the Head of the Grim Reaper Administration and Soul Retrieval Devision! It's an amazing promotion!"

He beamed and Death smiled back and all of the Grim Reapers wondered who was going to win this contest of smiling.

Turns out it was Tom.

Death turned away and said, "Well, you can get to your duties."

"Thank you!"

Tom strode away, and when he was unseen, he scowled.

He already had a lot on his plate, but with this job, it might become worse.

Ithmah was powerful, but not able to do housework much, so it was going to be difficult for the small bird to take care of the kids.

That meant only one solution...

Tom called Eveline quickly and told her of his idea.

They agreed to set it out.

For now, Tom has a job to do.

Retrieving the three items weren't easy.

The spirit fire required a sacrifice, and Eveline has to help him when he couldn't kill all of the sacred jaguars that protected the bloody flame.

He trapped the fire, reminiscent of bluebell flames, in a jar and stuffed it in his pocket.

The next, was life clay.

Traveling to Asia, he was shocked to see a child guarding over the clay, which looked like a clump of dirt.

The child glared at him. "I won't give it to you! Only kids can take it!"

Without further ado, Tom was forced to call Severus to send Harry and Voldemort over.

Voldemort had his glamour on, and then the two played with the girl, who's name was Helene Yu, who looked delighted to see kids close to her age.

They played tag and traditional games and catch and Tom watched them with much nostalgia.

Hopefully, they would have a better childhood than he did.

Eventually, Helene handed the life clay over.

"Here! I had fun! Thanks, Harry and Voldemort's dad!" She said with a gummy smile.

Tom's lips quirked and he gave her an affectionate pat.

Harry and Voldemort clung to him, happy and sated.

"Mama! What are you doing? Why'd you bring us here?" Harry asked, excited.

"Well, I needed your help with something." Tom replied.

"Okay!"

Tom sent them home, exhausted himself.

He had less than 9 hours left.

Tom dragged himself to a spot under a tree, sighing.

He climbed on top of the branches, protected by the leaves and shade. In a daze, he fell asleep after casting spells around himself.

His dreams were foggy and misty.

Filled with groping hands and cruel smiles.

_'Submissives should be seen and not heard.'_

_'Submissives like you should know your place.'_

_'Need money? A submissive like you can make some by warming my bed...'_

Tom opened his eyes.

He looked at his watch and was horrified to see that he had less than three hours left.

Quickly, he flew over the seas and then landed, groaning.

Using that much magic to fly was risky. Especially so fast.

2 hours left.

He found the music shop, and stepping inside, he glanced at the man who was wearing round glasses and had a long mustache.

"Lookin' fo' somethin'? We gots lotsa music for ya. We got classical, rock, that pop music thang an' othe' types."

"I'm looking for a knife. Do you have one?"

"Sonny, thissa music store."

"I'm aware of that. Do you have any knives? I can give money for it."

The man stared at him with guarded eyes. "You one o' dem magical folks? That knife a mine ain't cheap y'know."

"Yes sir. Please, I need to buy it." Tom said.

He hoped that this man would give it to him.

"Sure thang. But ya gotta find it. If ya find it, I'll give it ta ya fo' free."

The man lead him to the back of the shop, where in a room, was a cluttered mess. Papers were scattered all over the floor, spilling from the shelves in piles.

The room was musty and dark. He could see a dark stain on the wall too.

Tom wrinkled his nose.

"Well, if ya can, clean up the damn place too. It's pur-ty nasty, but you'll find that knife." The man said, and left.

Tom glared at the room, and flicked his wand.

Nothing moved.

Eyes wide, Tom tried it again.

Nothing.

The man was looking at him from behind the cashier register. "No magic is gon' work on that, sonny boy. You'll havta get yer hands dirty."

Tom grimaced.

He couldn't summon it either.

Tom rolled up his sleeves and got to work. Occasionally, if the store was empty (which it was often), the man would come back and chat with him.

"Used to have a wife. She left me though. Left me for heaven. Pretty as a peony, that gal. Smiled like sunshine was always shining. My wife was a damn booty-full lady. But some bastard got jealous and tried ta take me out. She didn't let 'im."

Tom listened as he worked, reminded of his old days at Borgin and Burke's.

"Well, I beat up that bastard good. He ain't never gonna mess with me an' my family ever again." He paused. "Ya finished there, sonny?"

Tom stopped.

He had organized everything onto the shelves but despite that, he couldn't find the bloody knife.

"Sonny? Ya look there?"

Tom turned. Under the shelves, hidden in the shadows, was a box. Sliding it out, Tom opened it and took out the knife. He gasped at the beauty of it.

It had a curved blade, sharp and steel while the handle was a beaut ivory, carved into the mouth of a snake.

"Beautiful," Tom breathed.

The man grinned. "Well, it's yours now! Thanks a whole bunch fo' cleaning my room. That's gon' be yo' payment!"

"Thank you." Tom bowed and then left.

Tom sighed, went back to the Grim Reaper base, and gave his report.

Death tried to confront him, but Tom quickly left.

He collapsed in his bed, feeling drained and light, as if he could float in the clouds and never come back down.

Tom's eyes started to droop, and he fell asleep.

———————————————————

Severus covered Tom with the blanket, and sighed.

Looking at the things Tom was forced to collect, Severus had only one complaint.

What the hell were they needed for?

 


End file.
